


Lattice Works

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: A dumping ground for RE7 (mostly Lucas Baker oriented) requested stories from Tumblr.Warnings vary from chapter to chapter.





	1. Willing Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: for a short Lucas comfort drabble. 
> 
> Warnings for possible OOC and fluff in conjunction with a notable sociopath.

It was a last minute decision, and you were desperate - who else was there to call? Not Zoe…not your family…no one. Who else wouldn’t give a shit enough to try and fix your problems? There was no fixing them, not really. Zoe would just worry and come over with her fists flying. You just needed someone to unload on and maybe watch a shitty movie with - someone that wouldn’t go apeshit over it all, and he was the only person in this town you could think of to call. Hell, if he’d even bother coming to get you.

When you text Lucas Baker, it’s a short second later when he responds. You’re so astonished he’d text back, let alone so quickly that at first, you think it’s someone else, but it’s not.

‘b there in 10.’

Your heart flips a little, and you’re mildly ashamed but it’s the first kindness you’ve gotten all day, and it means more than he’d ever know. You didn’t think he’d…he wasn’t- it was nearly eleven at night, and he was already coming for you - to get you, coming to get you…

‘thank you.’ You send back, looking at the text and thinking you should say more, but after a minute of mulling it over you decide he could be driving…you shouldn’t text him now. Just wait and…you catch sight of yourself in the mirror; red-eyed and frizzy hair. Immediately, you hunt down a hair brush and a bag of peas for your swollen eyes.

Two minutes later, your phone dings as you’re halfway into an oversized sweater, trying to look presentable for when Lucas showed up to carry you away. You glance over with your arms still trapped in the burly cotton, squinting at the bright screen and feel a fragile smile tug at the corner of your mouth - the first for what seems like forever.

‘u hungry?’

Quickly, you stuff your arms through the sleeves and pluck up your phone, holding it nearly to your nose and read it again. No, you’re not, but the offer of food is enough to make your fingers slide over your phone, sending a quick text back.

‘sure. surprise me?’

Those little three dots that show up on his end make your heart flutter. You think, for a second, that it’s a little pathetic to get all worked up over something that seems so mundane but this is Lucas Baker, and he hates everyone, and yet despite his loathing for humankind he’s on his way to kidnap you from all this bullshit and - and! he cared enough to think about if you wanted a burger or not. It almost makes your eyes water, but as you set down the phone a smile breaks loose instead of tears.

In your hands your phone vibrates - ‘already got a bag of burgers and fries. omw.’

He wasn’t exaggerating either. From the time stamp on his first text, to when you hear his tires squealing up the driveway, it’s been only nine minutes. You’re out the door and padding down the sidewalk as soon as his headlights beam up through the windows in the living room. In your pocket, your phone dings again as if he’d just texted you, but you’re already opening the passenger door and sliding into the Caddy. It’s warm inside, and it smells of fast food and cheap cologne. You have a sudden, comical visual of Lucas furiously sniffing his clothes after first texting you, spritzing something old and shoddy on himself in a hurry to get to you, not wanting to smell…however, he thought he stunk.

It’s flattering, and it’s sweet, but you wish he smelt like himself right now.

“Hey,” you say, giving him a watery smile.

His response is as you’d have expected before texting him - that sour, bored expression makes you deflate slightly, but he shoves his hand in a brown paper bag and thrusts a burger into your lap. His knuckles brush your thigh through the denim and for a second you both pause, inhaling loudly.

The drive back to the Baker’s is quiet; filled only with the sounds of the half-muted radio and your joined munching of fries and greasy burgers. ‘It’s comfort food,’ he told you when you managed a giggle at all the burgers he’d bought. As you eat and relax into the warmth of his car, it makes sense how quickly he got to you - he speeds, and the little home-made police radar on his dash only beeps once before your safe away from your house and all the bullshit that lingers.

For some reason, you think he’s going to walk you to Zoe’s trailer, but he tugs at your wrist in the backyard, and you follow doe-eyed as he leads you both to the barn. If he thinks of himself as your knight in shining armor, he doesn’t act the part. He’s got the rest of the burgers in his other arm as if he’s got any room for the remaining four after already shouldering three in his mouth on the car ride over and with every stolen glance he just looks frustrated and unhappy.

“I-” you start, but Lucas turns to you as the metal door clicks open.

He glares, “You don’t gotta explain anythin’ tah me. Talk shit to me if ya want, but don’ feel like you need to. Not gonna judge you - no fuckin way am I gonna do that to you.” He says it with such a serious passion you feel floored for a long winded moment. It means so much to hear that - so much that it’s hard to put into words, so you don’t. Instead of running your mouth like you want to, when it will do no good, you just bite your lower lip and nod, following him into his room. You’ve been in his ‘apartment’ with Zoe before, but it’s changed since the last time. For one thing, it’s clean.

You think about getting down on your hands and knees because you can bet money he’s shoved all the shit on his floor under it before coming to pick you up.

Once again you are flattered.

The very fact that Lucas would think to pick up before bringing you over makes your stomach flip. He’s always had a little crush on you. Zoe told you once over drinks, and it’s been hard to not think about him like that when you’re lonely. Despite it all, especially considering the little niceties he’s done tonight, you think he’d make a good boyfriend. Maybe…

“So!” He blurts suddenly, down on the floor, immediately rifling through a stack of VHS tapes. No Netflix then, which suits you just fine. This is a night for escaping, not necessarily for creature comforts.

As Lucas divides up the potential movies, you feel the weight of the day sinking into your bones; those burgers sinking into your belly pleasantly and with a great sigh you relax into the well-worn couch. Lucas grumbles, tossing tapes across the floor, deeming most of them unworthy until he holds up two bare cassettes - a defined brow arching up in question. Maybe you’re emotionally hungover, but you see him staring at you and think he looks cute like this…

Your eyes are still sore and fuzzy from the tears earlier, so you have to lean in to read the painted labels, so close you can finally smell him underneath the cologne.

“Whichever one you want. I’m not picky,” you tell him, but Lucas frowns, grinding his teeth.

“Nah, we ain’t gonna play that game. It’s what you wanna watch or nuthin’.”

You feel your cheeks warm as he gazes at you - those angular features poised for an answer. With a little, delicate laugh, you point to the right, deciding it wouldn’t be hard to fall asleep to when you finally crash. Soon you’ll have digested the burgers. The couch, being so soft, will have removed the rest of your energy and to your recollection, ‘The Shining’ doesn’t have any turbulent moments that’ll wake you up.

The look on Lucas’ face says you picked his favorite and it shouldn’t, but it most certainly does make your chest feel lighter than air.

It isn’t until a quarter way through the movie that you pat the empty couch with an open expression, watching him eye the open spot with caution.

“I won’t bite,” you tell him.

It might be your imagination, but you think you hear him mumble ‘but I might’ before getting up to sit carefully beside you. You’re so close to him now that you can feel the barely there touch of his baggy pants against your jeans. The contact is really a pressure at all, more like a perception of touch but it makes you feel safe - not alone as you had been before.

Without thinking things through, you turn towards him.

He knows your looking - there’s no way he doesn’t. You can see the way his glassy, bulging eyes slide around as if trying to see you out of his peripherals but he doesn’t look at you, just sweats there and swallows as he pretends to watch the TV. You’re tired, and it’s been a day of dreadful flashes and raw feelings, but looking at him makes you feel peace for the first time in awhile…a long while, more than just today. Taking a deep breath, steeling yourself for rejection, you reach over and rest your hand over his over. His hand is a bit cold, larger than yours by half and bony, but it twitches underneath your palm, and that sends a little shiver down your spine.

He literally, unequivocally gasps - it’s such an unfamiliar sound coming from him that it makes you feel bold and suddenly you’re sliding into him, wrapping an arm around his thin chest and sinking into his side. You’re too shocked by your own boldness to be shocked by his as he slips his arm from between you both to wrap around your back, dragging you even closer. Never would you have thought - not in a million years - that Lucas would hug you…

It’s not just a hug, though. Lucas’ fingers tug around the excess of your sweater, molding you into his side until you can feel the hard bulge of his ribs against your breasts, but being this close lets you smell the real Lucas and that, coupled with his touch and the fast, steady beat of his heart lulls you into something like sleep. You teeter on edge - content to remain like this forever if you could.

As the room hums with the TV and the dim cavern of warmth is sprinkled with flickers of soft light, you ease away into darkness.

Halfway through the movie, you blink away some fog as a stroke of sensation jostles your fuzzy brain. His other hand is covering your own - a hand that’s somehow found its way into his lap. He runs a sharp, uneven thumb over your knuckles in a dangerous way that makes you realize he thinks you’re still asleep.

A minute later, you feel his head lean in. His breath tickles the top of your head as he inhales the scent of your hair, releasing a quiet almost inaudible groan at whatever it is he smells that’s so good. There, under your thick sweater, between your breasts and tucked tightly against your lungs, your heart starts to pound.

“Lucas…” you whisper without thinking. He pauses, fingers resting on your knuckles and remains nearly immobile as you shift upwards, tipping your head back to stare sleepily up at his anxious eyes.

Kiss me, you think blearily. 'Please,’ you want to say, but you don’t have to because even though Lucas looks agitated with nerves and close to running, he leans down with stirring eyes and kisses you softly. So soft, you laugh, startling him. But before he can pull away, embarrassed or upset or whatever he must feel, you tug your hands out of the warmth between the both of you and cup his jaw, running your fingers desperately around to the back of his head; lips locked.

As Lucas kisses you hopelessly, right there on his couch, during one of the worst days of your life, you realize it was never as bad as you thought. The world would keep on spinning even if it did stutter once in awhile. Lucas was there with his burgers and horror movies…with kisses and the careful scratch of his stubble that makes you grin and giggle and hold him all the tighter.


	2. Here Piggy, Piggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous sent: 'Here piggy piggy! - Jack Baker [Axe one of the Door of the Room you might be hiding in]'
> 
> Warnings for nothing.

“Don’t you think he’s overreacting? - just a bit?” You ask as the door to the bathroom shatters; echoing down the hallway and filtering in under the door where you and Lucas are hiding…well not hiding exactly…'you’ were hiding, he was just here - as if laying in wait. The weirdo…

“Nah, ol’ man’s just jealous,” he grumbles, flicking the latch on your jacket noisily. His pronounced brows bounce, and he sinks his teeth into his lower lip and chuckles dryly as if all of this is fun for him.

‘Here piggy, piggy! You don’ wanna be late for the feast, now! Where you at?’

You frown and cross your arms as Lucas tries to tease the lapel at your neck, tugging it open.

“Quit it…” you whisper, elbowing him in the gut, but it does little but gives him an opportunity to pull you close. His long, merciless fingers dig into your spine, keeping you close even if the closet’s a tight fit. You glare up at him, despite how it’s probably lost in the limited light.

“Quit what?” He teased; mimicking your tone with a distinct smirk on his lips. You wiggle pointlessly, too worried about knocking something over and causing more noise to give it your all. You’d rather not get an axe in the face after everything you’ve been through these past few days.

“…you know what you’re doing, Lucas.”

“Ooh, yeah? Go on - enlighten me, then,” his breath gushes out, hot and stale against your neck, rushing down your collar and against bare skin. This isn’t funny, and he’s going to get the both of you killed, but somehow despite it all, you let out a breath and twist in his arms; facing him. He’s won, you can see that he knows it too, based on the shadows on his face and that fucking smile of his - a smile that’s just as charming as it is annoying you realize; accept.

“Just go ahead an’ do it already,” you tell him, turning your chin up.

There’s nothing from Lucas for a second, not until another door is busted down across the hallway from where the both of you are huddled away. As wood splinters and Jack Baker whistles and laughs, Lucas clutches the back of your jacket and yanks you up, kissing you.

It’s merciless and wet, and there are teeth on your lips, but it’s good - so good you relax and whimper into the kiss like it’s the first one you’ve ever had. It’s not…but it might as well have been because it most certainly will be your last.

You think, as his lips part against your own, that if Jack’s gonna bust the door down and get you any way that this isn’t such a bad way to go. Lucas is warm and steadfast, and though he’s too thin and the stubble on his face itches it’s still good enough to take your breath away.

Considering how the door you’re both locked behind starts to rattle and then splits, letting in a ray of hard light, it stands to reason you’re about to die anyway.

Lucas, his lips still slanted and slipping against your own, turns you both around as another ax swing startles a chunk of the door into the closet, making you gasp into his lips.

As the tiny space fills with Jack Baker’s high, nasally laughter, Lucas rips his lips off yours and pushes you through a wall of boxes. You groan and open your mouth to demand what the fuck it is he’s doing when he clamps a hand over your mouth and keeps pushing you backward until you feel a wall opening at your back.

Realization hits you seconds before the door is flung off its hinges, but by that time you’re already halfway through the thin space between the walls fleeing for your life.

“Ah’hh, come on ol’ man-!”

“Where’d they go, boy!? I can smell ‘em!”

You ignore the shouting and Lucas’ pained cursed, but you’ve seen him survive a lot over the days and you’re sure…whether you want to or not, you’ll see him again soon. He got himself a taste, courtesy of your weak will and his clever ploy. Sooner or later you’ll bump into the asshole again, and oddly enough you’re looking forward to it.


	3. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 'Umm ever think Lucas would be hella awkward in cuddlin his 'girlfriend', I mean I he's lonely and probably wouldn't mind some fluff action going on in between both of them? If you catch my drift, sorry.'
> 
> Warnings for: mentions of murder and gore and fluff.

“Yeah? - well, he can go get fucked!” Lucas shouted, turning red in the face as Mr. Baker stood with a beer in his hand, half out of his chair with a hard snarl curling his peppered mustache. For a second the two men just stared at each other - one daring the other to make a move. Eventually, Alice watched the eldest Baker sink back in his chair as Marguerite placed a cautious hand on her husband’s forearm.

“You ough’ta treat that girl of yer’s better,” he finished; a minor slur of intoxication to his words.

Alice liked Jack Baker. He was a stern, loving presence but he preferred to talk about her as if she wasn’t there - as if she wasn’t sitting at the table beside his son, sharing cautious looks between them both.

Mr. Baker sneered, “Change yer ways, boy - otha’wise she gonna leave you for someone that don’t act like such ah’ punk.”

Lucas was quiet after that, but the air in the room went stale with his mood, and all eyes flickered between her and Lucas like the tick of a clock. Alice didn’t dare look over at her boyfriend, too worried he’d just get up and leave the table. It was incredibly awkward just getting through the rest of the meal with Mrs. Baker’s sad expression - it was a chore and Zoe, sat beside her father, hadn’t stopped scowling since the fight.

Alice would have spoken up - she would have told Mr. Baker that Lucas’ grandpappy would be proud of him. It wasn’t that Lucas treated her poorly, it’s just that he wasn’t the best at expressing affection in front of people, even if those people were part of his emotionally exhausted family. She wanted to tell them about how Lucas drove forty-five minutes across town for her, just to get her their favorite burgers when she had that sinus infection last month. Alice would have mentioned how he would spend hours at a time holding her on the couch, rubbing the shell of her ear as they watched French horror movies that only she liked - or about that time he forgot it was Valentine’s Day and made up for it by writing her a sappy letter saying he was to do any and everything she asked of him…for a whole week.

But…most of all, Alice wanted to tell them about the man Lucas killed for her - about how he’d taken a tire iron out of the trunk of his Camaro and bashed Timothy’s skull in until there was nothing left but red mush, speckled with white skull chips.

Lucas had looked at her in the light of his high beams that night, blood splattered over his thighs and stomach and smiled at her…and she’d smiled back and later that night she’d fucked him in his bed with the blood rubbing off him onto her skin…

Alice smiled sweetly when Mrs. Baker took her plate from her and followed after the kind woman to help with the dishes. They traded tense, friendly conversation as they scrubbed and dried each dish. Alice couldn’t hear anything coming from the kitchen…which hopefully meant Lucas, and his father had parted without bloodshed, but a worry ate away at her gut as she scrubbed a gumbo pot clean. The crushed tin foil backsplash glared at her, but Alice lowered her eyes and counted her breaths as they finished up cleaning. She itched to assuage Mrs. Baker’s fears; to reassure, but instead she bit her tongue and helped put the leftovers in the freezer.

Lucas was still sitting at the table, all alone, when she stepped back into the dining room, drying off her clammy hands. He spared her a quick; hollowed out expression before kicking his chair out and grabbing his car keys, “Move it, Alice. I can’t stand this shit hole another second!”

“Lucas! Don’t you dare walk out of this-” his mother tried, but Alice forced a reassuring smile and hugged her goodbye.

“He’s just tired,” Alice told his mother, “I’ll make sure he gets some sleep. Promise.” Mrs. Baker stared back at her with thankful eyes. Alice’s tongue slid into the back of her teeth, wanting to say more, but it was pointless. They’d never understand anyway.

She and Lucas slipped out by way of the garage without bumping into anyone else. Crossing paths with his sister or Mr. Baker would only make the drive home more uncomfortable than it surely was going to be. It crossed her mind to prepare for a bumpy ride as well…frustration for Lucas spelled erratic, and her road trip back to her apartment would surely be eventful unless she found a way to calm him down.

Outside of the car passenger seat, Alice saw the worried face of his mother looking back at them from the garage; her arms were crossed against the cold, and since Lucas wasn’t going to, Alice waved goodbye with a broad smile. It made her stomach feel a little lighter as Mrs. Baker’s lips curled upwards in return.

They did their best, Alice knew…

The car ride was dead silent for the first fifteen minutes. The roads were dead, and every light they hit was green. It was easy going, despite the cold coming from the busted backseat window… and from Lucas as well. Alice thought it wouldn’t be so bad after all, that is until out of nowhere Lucas took a right before the interstate. She blinked, gripping the bucket seat as he took another hard right and drove them off down a dirt road into darkness. A hot sinking stone sank into her belly as the street lights became nothing but a mere memory as the cutback brush went dense. The muted sounds of CCW rose up from the speakers, but it couldn’t distract her from her mounting dread.

She twisted her head towards him as the Camaro bounced over the uneven terrain. Lucas was hunched over the steering wheel, teeth glowing against the dashboard lights in a maniacal snarl.

Alice saw the glassy ripples coming off the dead-still swamp as it appeared under the car beams. Cypress trees stretched out for miles into gator infested waters, breaching the muddy waters.

She had the unbidden, nightmarish thought that Lucas might slit her throat and dump her in the bayou, but as soon as he killed the lights and she felt his warm, frenzied hands around her shoulders, dragging her into a desperate hug…the fear melted, and nothing but guilt remained. How could she have been so afraid of him? Lucas…

“Lucas,” she sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt in a short second and then in the next she was warm and safe inside the heat of his arms. Lucas whined in the back of his throat; fingers clinging mercilessly to her flannel jacket. Though his lap was hard and slim, Alice moaned at the sensation it offered. Despite it all, he was warm and comfortable and yes, his embrace was too tight, but there was nowhere else she’d have rather been.

His fingers curled and bruised around her spine. Every breath he inhaled rattled against her chest and with a ragged sigh he deflated; forehead sliding down against her throat. Even in the cold, he felt sweaty with residual rage.

Alice flushed, feeling his breath leak down against the tops of her breasts. She could feel his lips as they parted against the soft flesh there and how, with each moist breath, he dampened her skin further until the cold winter air couldn’t do a thing to freeze the sweat growing on her skin.

Alice didn’t ask what was wrong, nor did she offer him any hushed words of comfort. He would have hated them anyway, and they’d have done no good because whatever it was Lucas was thinking was too complex for her to try and dissect, let alone put back together. So, she ran her fingers through the thin hair on the back of his scalp and rested her chin on his head; holding him.

The first time he’d clung to her was after he’d killed Timothy. The reek of blood and rot had made her want to puke, but Lucas had murdered for her - had come to her rescue when no one else had bothered, and since then she’d never allow herself to pull away from his clingy hugs and manic touches. Let him yell at her in front of his parents during dinner and let him shirk her touch when people were looking. Lucas could do whatever he wanted, and she’d let it wash over her like old rain…

“You make me feel normal,” he said against her breasts after a while, stuck in the miasma of darkness and the hard cold. His arms twitched, squeezing the breath out of her lungs.

Alice swallowed and wrapped her arms around his head, pushing her lips to the short, soft hair on his scalp and whispered hauntingly, “…you make me feel insane.”

His lips curled into a grin against her flesh…and without warning his tongue slid out between her cleavage, tasting the glowing skin with a muffled groan, “Prove it.”


	4. Welcome To The Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 'WELCOME TO THE FAMILY GIRL 8) - Jack Baker [hard punch knock you out and drag you to the my home for a cannibalism feast]
> 
> Warnings for: cannibalism

‘Welcome to the Family, Girl!’

It was the last thing she heard before the world dissolved into pain and horror. The voice had come from behind; darkness and dust all but there and then…not. Then there ‘he’ was. A fist curled with split scaly skin and glaring blue veins, racing towards her. Darkness followed.

Lydia came to, as a drunk would in the middle of the night, needing badly to hurl so the morning after wouldn’t hurt so bad. She gagged but nothing came up. In her urgency to find her brother, call the cops on him for skipping town and get home to finish binging some tv, she’d skipped lunch. There was nothing left in her stomach. Lydia would sooner shit herself than puke…

It would have been fun to say she’d handled the situation she found herself in calmly, maybe even managed to sustain a brave face until the real horrorshow began but that…didn’t happen. When she realized where she was and what fresh hell she was staring into, she opened her mouth and screamed. She screamed and shouted and yelled for help while the people that sat around her laughed and smiled. They threw food at her and peered into her personal space with wide, malicious eyes attached to bobbing heads.

When she cried and kept her mouth shut as they force fed her something cold and slimy and rubbery, Lydia closed her eyes and tried to wake herself up. Just like those recurring nightmares, she told herself; clamping her lips shut. Just wake up.

‘Wake up!’

“WAKE UP!!”

Lydia sat up in bed as hot, aromatic sweat dampened the back of her neck. The overripe smell of fear lingered on her clothes and upper lip but even past the rushing of her heart, she found it in herself to feel grateful. It really had just been a terrible…awful…dream…

“Morning sleepy head, I made you something real nice.”

Lydia froze and watched from the doorway - not her doorway - as a sinister, hunched woman approached. A candle breaking the pitch black and illuminating a rank bowl of soup and a wide, tarnished grin.


	5. Dashboard Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: 'A quick fort story of soft fuckin with pre-infected Lucas and him givin passionate heating kisses, he'll prob give fast rough fuckin towards the end tho. I could see the settin in a car.'
> 
> Warning for: possible OOC, fluff and mentions of premature ejaculation.

He could do it. Lucas had been preparing for this moment for a solid week since the first time - the first fuck of his life during that crazy, unpredictable night with her in his attic, on the sofa while they blasted ‘Terminal Erection’s’ newest album. It was all he’d been thinking about. Every spare second of every day and every moment alone he’d worked for right now…right here between her legs in the backseat of his El Camino. If he weren’t so nervous, he’d be convinced this was a wet dream.

He wasn’t gonna cum after the first few strokes this time…and so far so good but every drag of tightness was making his eyes roll back. It wasn’t even just the pussy itself that was so good - it was her. The fact that it was her cunt he was inside of was what was makin’ it so difficult.

Don’ fuck this up, he told himself. You fuck this up now, and you’ll never get fucked again. No - Lucas tasted her briefly that night, and he wanted this to last. He wanted to make her cum, but she was better than his sickest, most perverted dreams and just looking at her was bringing him closer to the edge.

The soft glow of her skin under the dashboard lights, contouring the smooth curve of her stomach and the hard peaks of her nipples, made it hard to keep the jizz in his balls. Felt too good; the tight, wet heat sucking his pride right outta him.

Don’ do it, he reminded himself.

Lucas had spent every night since Sunday evening jerking himself off up in the privacy of the attic, catching himself on the brink with two firm hands around his dick, trying to stave off the urge to cum as soon as the pressure in his balls started creepin’ in. He’d gotten good…could go half an hour now, but his fist was nothing compared to her. She was so soft and so warm and nothing like anything else, plus the feminine little sounds she made - which were nothin’ like those fake porno squawks - made it real hard to concentrate.

“…right there,” she sighed, laying out along his back seat with a hand shoved up against the backrest and the other tangled in the hair spilling out down her cheek. Pink and glistening and nibbling on the corner edge of her lower lip as Lucas swallowed anxiously and kept the angle steady; his thrusts rich and slow. She puffed out a weighty exhale, moaned and licked those red swollen lips of hers.

The heavy smell of sex, of her and him mingled, was makin’ his head spin. Lucas wondered if his car would always stink of it - the idea was both gross and gratifying. He’d have rather just have her rubbed all over the innards of his ride than himself, but there was something really appealing about her being tainted by him.

Lucas liked the idea of staining her forever, leaving bruises even. He wouldn’t, though. She deserved somethin’ sweet and considerate - not a brutal fuck like what those bitches on the internet got.

“L-lucas…” she whimpered, and he had to bite his cheek until the metallic taste of broken skin tickled the edge of his tongue.

That was ah’ close one…

Last time she’d liked it when he kissed her…but at this rate he was worried her tongue - which probably still tasted like that blueberry ice cream she’d eaten - slipping into his mouth might be the catalyst that ended the night too early. Lucas gazed at her and bit down a vulnerable sob as her insides clenched without warning. Goddamn! - if he didn’t get her to cum this time, he was useless…

Useless. Ah’ fuck-up like everyone said - couldn’t do nothin’ right…

With a steady, reassuring breath, Lucas braced a hand on the back of the passenger headrest, another on the top of the back seat - spread out above her - and gave a hard roll of his hips, as deep as he could go.

He watched her face light up; color flared into her cheeks, and finally, her eyes snapped open, staring up at him with a glassy sheen. Just that damp, trembling smile was enough to make him pause - too fucking close to spilling again.

Fucking was harder than he’d thought it’d be, but it felt so much better than he’d thought too. Lucas almost had himself convinced he didn’t want it - that he was better off with a fist full of lube and some shitty porno to get off, but then she came along and suddenly he’d found himself pounding her soaked cunt in the attic and cumming a second later.

Shit, he really was fuckin’ useless.

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, focused on a memory of ol’ pain when he was a kid with appendicitis - that hot, burning ache that turned into serrated inch-thick needles stabbing up and down his gut. It worked somewhat, but halfway through his visual, he felt her fingers tickle his ribs, snapping him back to reality. The warm skin on her palms slipped up his bare chest, running up against the sides of his neck where, he was certain, she could feel his pulse pounding dangerously away.

“Hey,” she whispered, husky and wet, “it’s alright, Lucas…you can cum if you want.”

It came from a sweet place - he knew it did. She liked him, for all the right reasons and maybe some bad ones too, but Lucas didn’t wanna pop off like a virgin, not when he wasn’t one anymore and the fact that it showed how hard it was for him to keep it together both angered and shamed him.

The least he could do was give her one measly orgasm before he spent his load inside her again.

Swallowing a breath, he bared his teeth and slapped his hips between her thighs, feeling something pronounced at the tip of his dick. Guess that’s what they called bottoming out? - whatever it was she seemed to like it. Her back arched when he did it again; tossing her head back into the car door with a scattered groan. That shit sounded more like the porn’s Lucas watched…but she wasn’t fakin’ it.

With a severe edge to his mouth, he did it again, watching her eyes roll back and a sob leak outta her lips.

Yeah, that’s it - that’s it, right there. Lucas licked his lips, feeling sweat bead on his forehead and slipped nearly all the way outta her - the head of his cock just barely hugged by her sweet cunt - and shoved himself deeper and harder. She was tighter now, strangling his dick. That was a sign, right? - sign she was close?

“F-f-fuh’ck,” she stuttered, pushing against his shoulders with a pinched face, “…Lucas!”

He slowed down, hearing something like pain in her voice. Only had to hear it the one time to know what it sounded like even now. She started shifting back in his lap, whimpering.

“What’d ah’ do?” he asked, sounding pretty fucking pitiful even to his own ears, but he was less embarrassed than he was worried he’d done something wrong again.

“No-nothing’s wrong.”

Even though she smiled at him, it didn’t help reassure him all that much. His hips stilled as he stared down at her, waiting until she huffed and pulled at the wrist he had on the back passenger seat. Lucas braced himself above her and relaxed his hand in her grasp as she tugged his fingers against her sloppy cunt. Just the feel of it made his dick jump inside her…or at least it gave a hell of an attempt.

She pulled his thumb away from his fingers, pressing the pad of it just above where his cock rested inside her; his fingers curled into the soft length of her stomach as his thumb rested over her clit.

“You feel that?” she asked; eyelids fluttering.

Yeah, Lucas felt it. Knew what it was too and felt pretty stupid for not thinking about doing both at the same time. Why did she have to be so fucking nice about it?! Something nasty settled in his chest, but it was short lived when he glanced between her thighs and back up at her face; all flushed red and bitten lips with an excited edge.

Lucas felt that resentment vanished and slipped his thumb over the nubby nerve while giving her a gentler thrust of his hips, sliding his dick back and forth in a shallow, slow rhythm. Based on the way she went red and sweaty it felt must’ve better this way than the deeper fucking from before.

Slow and gentle with lots of rubbing, huh? That he could do - it still felt real good even if most of his dick wasn’t even inside her. Something about seeing her like this was enough. Fucking her like some lovesick puppy shouldn’t have been preferred over the other, but Lucas wanted more of it…wanted to do it forever or die doin’ it.

Maybe she could slit his throat while he came like this - on the precipice of cumming, so he spilled a load of jizz and a font of blood for her.

“…not too hard,” she sighed - and he lessened the pressure on her clit, just barely grazing her with the pad of his thumb.

Doing it this way felt more intimate than before…and when she slipped a palm around the back of his head and pulled him down, Lucas was all too eager to open his lips against her own; feel the slippery heat of her mouth, so much like her pussy around his cock. The angle pushed him in deeper, but her satisfied moan filled his mouth, letting him relish the scorching depth. She liked it this way. Somehow it was different. How? Lucas didn’t understand, but he threw his hips up further, hearing a grateful moan each time.

Her teeth grazed his lower lip, and Lucas snarled without meaning to, shoving their hips together, feeling her soft tits flattening against his chest while his arm laid trapped between them. On a gamble, Lucas switched out his thumb for two closely joined fingers; pinching and rubbing and soaking wet and was rewarded with a startled groan.

“Yesss’ss-fuck,” she moaned into his mouth, making his balls tighten. Jus’ ah’ little more.

Lucas kissed her deeply, enjoying the distraction of her lips and tongue as he rocked back and forth. He slipped shallow and then deep but still careful and soft and rubbing that nub all the while until her head was thrown back and her long legs were thrown up around his hips, panting and mewling like one of them porn stars. When her pussy clenched down, Lucas thought he’d be ready, but there was no preparing for it. It felt like her heart was pulsing around his dick.

She was cumming…fuckin’ finally - the relief was enough to make his shoulders sink and a long thick groan curl outta his throat.Nails, short but sharp, dug into the back of his neck, stinging in the sweat pouring off him.

He really needed to get out more, work on the car or something…just this alone was exhausting, and it felt like his arms were gonna give out as he fucked up into her on an elbow, his arm still stretched out between them, rubbing her clit fast and harder now as she came.

Was she still doin’ it? The fluttering muscles around his cock were still going, and she was clawing and gasping; legs tightening around him. Shit - he didn’t know it could be like this. He was a bit jealous watching her cum, knowing how sharp an’ quick his own were. Even that one she’d gotten out of him last week was fast as a bullet, and just as sharp as one too. Lucas hissed as she tightened, forced his cock in and then out - the snug fit even harder to fuck now.

“Harder-please,” she begged. The way she said it - fuck, Lucas couldn’t stop his cock from surging.

If he was gonna cum it was gonna be doing what she asked for, though, so he bit his lip until it hurt so bad he growled like a kicked dog and picked his hips up only to shove ‘em back down. Lucas fucked her hard - as hard as he wanted and needed and she didn’t look like it hurt either. The car rocked; tires rubbing the gravel. When the metal chassis started to whine under his relentless pace, he made sure to watch the way her face twisted - waiting for a sign of pain as his orgasm started rushin’ up.

Naw’, she looked like it felt real damn good, actually. The idea was baffling, but the proof was right there below him. She was gasping through parted lips, eyes half closed and hair clinging to her sweaty skin.

Male pride swelled as all those soft little moans of hers got high and shrill. Careful sounds of bliss turned into dim screams. He was pretty sure they were gonna attract the cops, if they even bothered patrolling the border around the cemetery anymore.

Lucas caught sight of the fogged up window before grinning madly, bending in to take a scream off her lips as his hips slapped and twisted into her, shoving her deep into the leather seats.

She deserved soft and gentle, and she’d gotten it. Now she wanted it brutal, and Lucas could do that too. He sucked on her tongue as she groaned and bit her lower lip until her fingers were curled around the side of his scalp, running through his short, sweaty hair and devouring his mouth until he couldn’t fucking take it anymore. His balls tightened, and his gut quivered. That high-tension wire in his abdomen snapped and - balls deep inside her - he came, teeth in her lower lip and a manic smile stretching his face.

The pleasure was only rivaled by the release of tension in his spine; mind draining like an infected wound.

“…let it all out, Lucasss,” she mouthed into his chin as he grunted above her, shivering while all that hot liquid euphoria spurted outta him, filling her so full his thrusts went fast and slippery, oversensitive and then…too much. He could feel her lips on his prickly chin, kissing his cheeks and nose, eyelids, forehead and finally his parted, panting mouth. The girl of his fuckin’ dreams kissed him like she loved him maybe, and hugged his hips with her thighs while he spent that final sweet drop inside her.

He was dripping sweat, he realized, blushing.

“Surry,” he managed, throat dry and wrecked. Damn her for being too perfect, but she just chuckled in a breathy way that made his heart throb in time with his buried cock.

“How-” she panted; lips curled into a smile against his mouth, “how can you be sorry after that?”

“…’m fucking dripping all over you,” he told her, as if it were obvious, which it should have been but when he opened his eyes to find her grinning with raw, red lips and glowing cheeks, he felt a bit foolish for apologizing.

“Yeah, sex is messy…but I like your mess,” and the way she rolled against his hips proved her point well enough. Couldn’t argue with her there…Lucas didn’t want to either. He just kissed her instead, tasting himself there after all the other kisses before it and nearly melted like a fucking idiot at the idea of having stained her in both her mouth and her cunt.

Another wave of male dominance, which he couldn’t stand in any other asshole, filled his chest; made him bow up as she ran her nails gently down the back of his neck.

Lucas,” she said, pressing a thumb to his lower lip, staring up at him with blown-up pupils, “…would you wanna - I mean, if you’d like…could we make this more official?”

Lucas arched a brow. How much more official could it get? His dick was still softening inside her…and that slick, warmth sliding down his sack was all the cum her tight pussy couldn’t handle. Unless he had a knife in her belly, Lucas couldn’t see it being any more official than it already was.

“Would you like to go out with me? - ya know, as your girlfriend.”

“Ya weren’t already?” Lucas must have missed something…yeah, he’d heard of one night stands and fuck buddies and all that dumb shit, but he’d thought - well, he’d never said anything to her about it. That night in the attic he’d snuck her out an hour after he’d busted like a fuckin’ dumbass three strokes in. He might have thought that meant they were going steady, but he hadn’t said a damn word to her about it. Perfect she may be, she still couldn’t read his mind.

“…so is that a yes?”

Even though he was blushing, embarrassed at yet another failure at this whole…relationship thing, he nodded and leaned in for a kiss. She gave it to him happily, giggling into his mouth and hugging his neck until he slipped out of her, unable to not laugh right back at her cute little squeal.

‘His’ girlfriend was the damned best in this cesspool of a world. Just her an’ him…forever.


	6. Cuddles Are For Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Lucas would 100% fight cuddles, but secretly love it. Yes. Give me attention. Give me love. But not in public, also I WILL shove your clingy ass to the floor if someone comes in. Gotta reputation to uphold. But ahhh later, k?
> 
> I added a Jack POV to this last night...
> 
> Warnings for: forced affection, picking on Lucas and possible mentions of alcoholism.

Zoe didn’t spy on Lucas all that much, not after that one summer in ‘09 when she found out that her older brother liked to masturbate to German, humiliation porn...the results of which hadn’t been her proudest moment. Probably shouldn't have thrown a stack of VHS’s at his pale, shamed face until he'd caught an edge of one naked tape in the temple and started bleeding. The way she’d handled that night may have ended up giving him a complexion he probably didn’t deserve, but alas, she’d kept her nose out of his business after that. At least she’d apologized for it the next day, much to both of their embarrassment.

This time was different, though. Lucas, at the ripe age of twenty-seven, had his first girl over…he’d snuck her in when the house had gone quiet after dinner and the only way Zoe knew about it was because she’d forgotten to water the ferns outside the trailer and had gotten a quick look behind the crack of her door as Lucas was inputting the codes on his ‘Fortress of Solitude’, with the chick and her tight ass beside him; hands in her pockets.

Drop the fucking mic! - a real live, not-blown-up-with-plastic-skin girl?!

Zoe couldn’t believe it. What sorta bet had this chick lost?

No one in their right minds would have wanted to spend a second alone with that creep and yet Zoe had sat in her trailer all night waiting for the door of the barn to swing open, signaling that the girl was leaving...or that Lucas was disposing of a corpse. It sounded funny at the time, but after several hours Zoe got worried; a curious, concerning type of worry for her brother and the poor girl he’d brought home under the cover of darkness

She threw on a jacket, zipped it up to her chin and dragged the rusted crowbar from under her bed before bracing the cold, ready to crack open the second-floor vent and bypass that stupid lockdown he had on the front door. All the cacophony of bugs and swamp frogs had died down last week thanks to the cold air, but fat bats were fluttering overhead as Zoe stepped carefully across the backyard. A light upstairs on the main house was still on - her parent's room. Her nose wrinkled, knowing what a light on after midnight meant. It was mighty dandy that her Mama and Daddy still liked each other like that, but hell...was everyone getting laid but her in this damn place?

Don’t even go there; she told herself, ignoring the pervasive image of her family members fornicating. Gross. A stray moan from somewhere on the property made her stop and grimace. Double-gross.

It must have been over a year since she’d last snuck into Lucas’ hidey-hole, and the last time had been to steal her VHS player back. She hadn’t run into him then, but now, as she swung the vent open on it’s screaming hinges, she wondered what the fuck she was going to do if she saw somethin’ illegal going on. Call the cops? - on her own brother? No, she didn’t think he was actually capable of anything serious like rape or murder...even if he was probably the kinda guy that got off on that shit. Trying not to think too much about what she was stepping into, Zoe shoved her legs through the opening and slid down the metal wall with nary a sound. Living a life with the kinda family she had at least made her good at sneaking around like this. 

Rarely did she get caught.

There was a vibrating pulse under her feet and the distant sound of...what - was that her ‘Black Keys’ CD?

That fuck-face...she’d been wondering where that had run off too. Lucas and his sticky fingers. It wasn’t something he’d have ever listened too. It didn’t have enough gutter bass to it for his liking, so it must have been something for the girl which only peaked her curiosity all the more. If she liked the ‘Keys,' she couldn’t have been that bad…right?

His door was cracked, casting a thin, widening triangle of light over the dusty concrete floors. Zoe could hear a couple of grunts; male grunts...not overtly sexual but it still made her pause and frown, wondering if this was worth the possibility of seeing her gross brother in a compromising situation again.

‘Knock it off will ya?!’

That snarl was her brother alright; Lucas with a stick up his ass, but the short, female giggle that followed it only proposed more questions. What the hell was going on behind that door that would leave Lucas as the one complaining?

Zoe always had thought he was one of those self-hating gay guys, trying to cover up their own hangups with body language that suggested he had coal turning to diamonds up his ass. Ugh, bad thoughts again. She needed to stop that before her dinner of pork chops and collard greens came back up.

Through the cheap door and a sweet drum solo, Zoe heard Lucas emit a long, defeated growl. Her brows pinched, and against her better judgment, she took a few soft steps towards the door. 

Thankfully Lucas hadn’t changed the layout of his shithole since the last time she’d ‘visited.’ Everything was where it’d been when she’d busted the door down and ripped her VHS outta his system a year ago...except he’d apparently bought a new player since then. The TV on the floor flickered that skeleton army scene from ‘Jason and the Argonauts’ on mute...highlighting the baffling sight of Lucas with a red, frozen face and that cute girl wrapped around him; arms and all. The chick was practically glued to him with her face buried in his neck and rubbing her nose into folds of his hood as he grumbled. 

It was...kinda cute, actually.

Zoe watched her brother deflated under the forced affection; saw his mouth twitch at the corners, smiling just before the girl lifted her face up and gave his hard jawline a wet raspberry. Lucas jumped, arms trapped at his sides and cursed over the music, throwing himself back into the sofa cushions. The girl fell with him, laying over his body in a pair of tight jean shorts and a tank top with some band’s logo printed in white on the back - it looked like a goat man with a huge cock...but Zoe couldn’t tell for sure. 

“Why ya gotta be such ah’ clingy bitch all tha’ damn time…” Lucas hollered, wiggling around her embrace until she laughed, making him go red again; brows up. Zoe watched with a tight mouth as the girl leaned in and gave her brother’s nose a quick kiss, only to shove her head up under his chin and squeeze him all the tighter.

“Don’t play coy, Lucas,” she said into his chest - somehow Zoe could make out the words over the din of music, “I know you like this.” - and as if to prove her point Zoe had the skinny view through the door crack of this crazy chick as she rolled her hips down into her brother's crotch. Zoe could appreciate the female form, hell...she’d been with a couple of ‘em before, and she had to admit the girl had a nice ass as it clenched while her hips canted downwards.

“...shit...c-can ya’ do that again?” Lucas asked, sounding so small and pathetic and oh-shit, Zoe had always thought he was, but now she knew for sure that her older brother was still a green- virgin! Unable to choke it down, Zoe laughed without a filter - loud and unrelenting and not giving a shit that she’d blown her position. Another part of her was just relieved the whole thing she’d been worried about was all around as innocent as it could be - too innocent for a guy on the ass end of his twenties.

“Shit!” Zoe heard Lucas shout as her eyes squeezed shut under a greater heaving of laughter. 

It was funny! - how could she not swing the door open and watch, with even greater relish, as Lucas sat up and toss his girlfriend on the floor? The girl fell off almost gracefully, gasping hard before settling back on her elbows; almost as if she’d been kicked off a dozen times already and knew how to drop and roll like a pro by now. That also, in of itself was hilarious. 

Zoe clutched her stomach and choked on another fit of laughter while Lucas raised his knees up, trying to hide the obvious boner in his pants. 

That high-tension look was back in place, like a lock latching back. Zoe would feel guilty for fucking up a rare moment for him later that night, but right then she was enjoying the look of embarrassed hatred on his face while his ‘girlfriend’ stared over at her with wide, green eyes and a flushed face. Hell...if and when she was done with her stupid brother Zoe might try and hit that, but anyone weird enough to go for someone like Lucas probably had bigger problems than he did.

There, on the floor, clearing away the shocked expression, the girl sat up on her knees and smiled, “Y-you must be Zoe...bad circumstances but it's ah' pleasure to meet ya, I’m-”

“She’s ‘Jus’ Leaving,'” Lucas butted in, folding his arms over his lap; head on his shoulders with a cast-down expression under the hood. He looked like someone had stolen his ice cream cone or something, which cut through Zoe’s mean pleasure enough to remind her off the ol’ days when they were just kids, shitty and inseparable.

Yeah, Zoe felt guilty about it, but to ‘Jus’ Leaving’s’ credit, she didn’t take it personally. There was something real fucked up about a girl that could lean in and kiss a guy’s cheek who’d just thrown them off onto the floor, who then proceeded to be a dick about it…

Zoe wasn’t allowed to walk the girl out, but Lucas shoved her shoulder once they were outside and dug his fingers into his ‘girlfriend's’ arm, pulling them across the yard without a single word. The chick gave a short wave Zoe’s way, which she returned with a baffled look no doubt. The whole thing was like somethin’ out of ‘The Twilight Zone’...parallel dimensions...or Stockholm syndrome, maybe. Lucas couldn’t have gotten someone that understanding and hot otherwise.

\-----------

Jack finished off his third beer with a contemplative frown, looking over at his boy Lucas for the tenth time that evening. Not once had he done much else but shrug as his girlfriend tried to whisper to ‘im while they all sat around with their dessert plates in the den, watching whatever it was Zoe insisted they try out. Third Friday of the month was her turn to pick what they watched. So far Jack was less bored by it than Marguerite’s ‘Chuck Norris’ fanfare the past Friday. 

The spaghetti western on the TV wasn’t what bothered Jack - it was watchin’ Lucas jerk his hand away from that sweet girl’s touch like she’d burnt ‘im. Didn’t know what she saw in him. 

From what Zoe and Marge had told ‘im she was sweeter than country-house corn bread and loved the boy fer some reason. Right on Lucas for findin’ someone that could put up with him, but Jack didn’t like the way he treated her. The cold shoulder attitude was disrespectful, and someone like her deserved better than what the boy was giving her. The kid had always been off, but he was smart, and they’d raised him better than this. Lucas knew not to disrespect a woman, especially someone like this one. Had Jack been a younger man and Marguerite wasn’t so beautiful even now, he’d have been jealous of his son for what he’d brought home that night.

Long legs and one of those faces that looked innocent, but - ah’ Jack sat down his empty beer bottle and decided against a fourth. He was getting sloppy already, and it wouldn’t do to backhand the boy or made some slip of a comment about his girlfriend. His family deserved him at his best, anyhow and another beer would be the tipping point. Instead, he took a glass of sweet tea from Marguerite and another slice of chocolate cake.

They were an hour into the film while the black-dressed farm hand was stickin’ up to a group of cowboys - an unfair standoff - when Jack heard Lucas seething under his breath, “Give it ah’ rest, would ya?”

The girl had scooted closer and Lucas, for whatever reason, had removed himself from the couch, sitting back down on the furthest cushion with his chin on his fist, glowering at the TV screen. Jack clenched his fist, feeling the veins popping as he stabbed the dessert fork in the dense cake, glaring under the shine of his spectacle.

“Ya betta’ get yur ass back ovah there, boy. Yo’ Mama and I raised you better than that.”

Surprisingly it was his girl who replied, “Please, Mr. Baker...it’s fine - really.”

It wasn’t, “Ah’ didn’t raise ‘im to be disrespectful. Lucas' makin’ his Mama look bad an’ me...an’ his sister.”

From the floor Zoe piped up without turning away from the TV, “Don’ even bother. He’s jus’ gonna get mad, Daddy. ‘Sides, once she get’s him alone he melts like hot butter.”

“No ah’don’t!” Lucas snarled, arms crossed over his chest with a manic, brutal edge to his eyes.

"Do to! Ah' seen it, Mama," Zoe turned around with the same grin Marguerite used to get when she was younger - she was givin' her Mama ah’ gleeful look as she side-eyed her brother, "He's all price charmin' and lovey-dovey with her when no one’s watchin'."

"Aha! - yur real fuckin' funny, Zoe."

"Lucas! Language," Marguerite chastised, looking between her two children with a stern line, "Zoe, you quit antagonizing your brother. Yur embarrassin' him."

"I ain't...she ain't-" Lucas stumbled as the girl looked at him with an apologetic expression; fingers itching in her lap like she wanted to touch 'im. Sweet gal, might be too good for his son, Jack had to admit. 

Jack swallowed down the urge to bark at both his kids. From the high-backed chair, Marguerite looked at him with worry etched around her lips. No-no, he wasn’t gonna make a scene not when his wife and the girl on the sofa with her hands reaching out for Lucas' had matching faces of concern. Couldn’t upset ‘em. It was Friday night, and Jack had ruined the last one - he wasn’t gonna ruin this one.

“Both av' you settle down, now, this hear's Family night an' ah' won't tolerate no more bickerin',” were his parting words. He finished off the sweet tea with its tart slice of lemon tingling his upper lip and settled back into his recliner. Jack was set on ignoring the both of ‘em fer the rest of the evenin’...his own Pa would've beaten Jack senseless if he’d treated Marguerite like that in front of ‘im. Lucas could have used a good whoopin’ but these were different times, and he was too old now to whip into shape. He better not lay a hand on that girl, though...or that boy’s gonna need a chainsaw to keep ‘imself safe from what Jack would do to ‘im.


	7. Midnight Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: NSFW Lucas Baker pls
> 
> Warning for: throat fucking, mental manipulation and torture, pet-play?, dubious consent and Lucas being fucked up...

Fer the second time in the past five minutes, he had to jam his foot into her ribs; like kickin’ a begging dog, ‘cept this dog was a little experiment of his and a sweet hottie to boot, but still. She got on his last nerve sometimes. 

Lucas leaned back in his chair, cushions hugging his spine as he typed in the emailed URL inside the Tor browser. He had work to do, dammit! - and as much as he liked gettin’ his dick wet ‘no’ meant no. How else was he gonna get funds to buy all those new capacitors he needed for the repairs on the 'Wall of Horrors' he had in the works? No money, no torture...at least not the kind he had planned for the tourists down in the Morgue.

Her impatient fingers fiddled with his crotch again, getting the first loop of his belt undone before he could shove himself back from the desk and kicked her in the stomach. She curled, whimpering into a ball on the floor. For a second Lucas almost felt guilty about it...but he hadn’t done it hard enough to bust a rib - not really anyway, and she’d just keep at it unless he taught her not to even bother. All she had to do was give him an hour or two and he'd be more than happy to throat fuck her all she wanted. But no! - 'oh, Lucas, my hunger can only be satiated by your meat popsicle, gimme-gimme-now'now...now...'.

Someone needed to learn patience.

When she went at his dick for ah' third time, Lucas just grumbled, slapping the delete key several times before starting over again. Pointless to do anything but let her suck him off at this rate. 'Sides, she was probably expecting another kick - probably wanted it to and he was stuck in a code sequence and couldn’t be bothered to shoo her away again, plus if she wanted a good beating, it'd be disadvantageous to give it to her.

Positive reinforcement or some shit. Lucas didn't need her developing an addiction to beatings on top of everything else. As much as he liked watching other squirm and sob, he didn't much care for it on her any longer.

Lucas was in a pickle. If he just up and gave her everything she wanted he'd never get rid of her. Lucas didn’t really wanna throw her away, and it wasn't only because she liked dishing out hummers and that hot, wet pussy like it was as important as food. He realized that he loved her for more than this - the realization hit 'im pretty keenly as his half hard dick was exposed to the stale air under the desk. Soft, wet lips brushed along that delicate stretch of skin under the head of his cock while Lucas stared darkly at the monitor. 

He loved blood and machine guts - loved screams of pain he'd inflicted, catching his prey when they thought they were home free, building something new and grand and dangerous...he did not love this 'thing' running wet kisses up the length of his painfully hard cock.

It took a good hard bite to his tongue to keep from mewling like a little bitch as she sucked along a fat vein on the side of his length.

During the past several days of having her so perfectly molded for him, she’d blown him thirteen times - Lucas knew exactly how many times because each one was memorable in their own way...guess this was gonna be his fourteenth blowjob. How he had any jizz left to blow in her mouth was beyond him. Something to do with his infection - the gift, half cured. 

As hot breath wafted over his sloppy cock, Lucas squeezed his eyes shut and felt his computer mouse crack under his white-knuckle grip. If his self-control weren't so well honed, he'd have jerked his hips up into her mouth.

Finally, hot, moist heat engulfed his cock, slipping so deep down he almost felt the tip of her nose brushing his abdomen. The girl couldn’t deepthroat worth a damn the first time she’d swallowed his dick, but she was gettin’ good now - ree'aaal good. The bitch almost had the whole thing down her throat before Lucas felt her esophagus contract and that delicious gag resounded under the desk. Watching her choke on his dick enflamed his ego, but something about it displeased him as well. It was a nasty feeling he couldn't put his finger on, so usually he ignored it and focused on the surge of pride in the size of his dick.

As she swallowed, sucking up a hot leak of precum, Lucas hit enter on the keyboard, and furiously typed in an entry code for the next stream of gibberish. One more, and then he’d lean back and fuck her mouth good and proper.

He was sure he’d have enough time to get through the next couple of lines before he started losing focus on the task at hand, but she slid her hands inside his open pants, cupped his balls and worked what she couldn't get down her throat with her slippery palm. All the while he could feel the raised taste buds on her tongue as she swiped over his slit; lips tight around the crest of his cockhead. 

Blow him til’ he croaked! - but she was a pro at this by now! 

Lucas initially kept her around ‘cause she’d been smarter than all the rest of her college friends...even going so far as outsmarting him during the steamer trunk debacle. She’d found a loophole in his game plan and exploited it beautifully. Outsmarting him was what peaked his interest, and above all, he’d had fun tearing down her mind until she was just as fucked as the rest of ‘em. More messed up than her friends, jus' in a different way and all his now.

“Ya know,” he swallowed, typing another string of code despite the pull of an orgasm starting in his gut, “you keep this up and me an’ you are gonna need to set down some ground rules - but...only after this wuh’n! Who’dah thought I’d hate having a personal dick sucker like you aroun’.”

She raked her teeth up the underside of his cock, resting her lips around the tip of his dick. Ballsy, but the retaliation of her teeth made him grin. Still had some fight left in her, even if she'd become a cock hungry whore. 

Lucas could see his own sweaty, stretched smile in one of the vacant monitors to his right. He watched his eyes twitch as she took him down further than before; button nose on his stomach and a hot exhale burning his crotch. 

“...ugh! - hehe'heee, sweetie pie...you jus’ don’t know when tah quit! Yea...yeahhhh,” Lucas watched himself lick his lips, glared heatedly at his own reflection while the code blinked out the corner of his eye and groaned, “Go on, do it again, baby. Swallow that fat cock...do it fer, Daddy.”

Through a chorus of gags and whimpers, Lucas’ eyes rolled back in his skull as her nose bumped into his tense stomach over and over again, her fingers laid twitching over the open folds on his pants, scratching in the hair around his dick and balls. Goddamn...it was almost as good as her cumming pussy. The tight, unhappy muscles in her throat squeezed the head of his cock over and over. Something pulsed when she brought him in that deep; like a heartbeat or somethin.’ The idea of shoving himself so far down he could bump her heart like he did that squishy bit down deep in her cunt...shit, that was too much of a visual to keep his load back. 

Lucas sucked in a breath, shoved both his fists down around the back of her head and held her there, fucking up into her mouth, down her throat as tears streamed down her cheeks, pooling over his balls. He watched her nostrils flare, and her eyes leak and her face go red and then purple before he let out a long, satisfied groan, spurting down the back of her throat.

Say what you will about gettin' used to the finer things in life, but Lucas hadn't gotten bored of that feeling in bones when he shot a load inside her. She felt so much better than what he could do for himself - so warm and blood gushing and loving.

Spasms inside her throat mimicked the clench of her pussy enough that Lucas forgot he was choking her for a long moment. Luckily, he removed his white fingers from her hair before she could pass out on his dick again. 

With a lazy smile, Lucas watched her yank herself off his cock, gasp and hiccup a wad of cum down her chin - it fell down between his legs, splattering to the floor. 

“We don’ makes messes here, baby,” he told her, watching her catch her breath with a dark, demented euphoria only she was able to bring back up again. With a heel on the floor, Lucas shoved his chair back, watching her stumble slightly before bracing herself on the floor, panting. Tears dribbled off her face to the floor, peppering dark patches around where a large wad of cum was pooling on the floor. 

Lucas watched her make a final gag - throat bulging - before swallowing down a well of vomit. She resolved herself with grace, almost, pushing her hands over her thighs and offering him a reassuring smile. Who gave a shit - Lucas tried not to feel too concerned about the state of her throat or whatever else it was that hurt...she was his pet, and the collar around her throat proved that, but hell - No. Lucas shoved away any lingering emotional response to her tears and threw a smile on his lips, nodding down to the puddle of jizz between them.

“Go on, baby. Lick that shit up for meh,” he growled it; working the words around past all those endorphins frosting the cake of his brain. Fer some reason watching her lean in and lap up his spent load didn’t make him feel all that great. It was fun humiliating her at the beginning, now he was startin’ to get the feeling he wasn’t all that into it. Still, he had to admit that it was hot to see his creation on her hands and knees, bent over the floor, cleaning it of his cum with her red tongue. All the while she moaned happily, making pleasurable sounds that were doing a damn fine job of bringing his dick back up to attention.

The girl was gonna get fucked now. Work be damned. Lucas needed to bury his cock between her sopping wet, folds and fuck the life outta her - figuratively of course.

He’d already have to redo everything - time constraints and all that shit being a real pain. Maybe after he fucked her dripping cunt red and raw, he’d lock her out of his room and get his work done.

That wasn’t gonna happen, though. Lucas was as much addicted to her company as she was to his. Funny how that works. Lucas had started off being the one with the leash and her with the collar, and now that obvious line in the metaphorical sand was getting washed away through a bunch of blown loads and wet smiles. 

“Better?” she asked, looking up at him from the floor, smiling sweetly as if she hadn’t just licked up a wad of jizz off the dirty floor for him.

Lucas forced a smile, wrapping a hand around his stiff dick to distract himself from the gooey sentimentality waging war in his gut. He gave a ragged giggle, watching her face light up. 

“I dunno, baby. Why don’t you come sit on this bad boy here and see if ah’ feel better then? - come on now…get on up and take yur treat! You've earned it!"


	8. Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Could I get a small one shot Lucas fic of taking a liking to and comforting a found captive?
> 
> Warnings for: mentions of rape, violence and possible OOC Lucas.

It started off with Lucas getting bored enough to watch all the VHS tapes he could salvage - ending up with a bundle of his Ma’s collection and nothing else to do. So, he sat around with his thumb up his ass and suffered through Beaches, Titanic and… some stupid Wayne Newton thing while eating bags of cheese puffs and peanuts.

By the end of Steel Magnolias, he felt like someone had ripped his balls off and sewn a pussy on him. All he could think about was cuddling and fawning over a girl of his own, and it made him nearly sick. 

He sat around for another two days thinking about what it'd be like to have a girlfriend and jus'...hold hands. Hold hands?! Like he was some fuckin’ prepubescent brat. He wanted to fuck and cum balls deep in some hot cunt, not sit around and hold hands all day. But he did, and so he sat around with a blank TV and a heartache, not knowing what to do with himself.

On the third day of his self-inflicted misery, the ol’ man came in with two bodies. 

“Morgue’s overrun, boy. I'm sticking these down in the stalls. They ain't been fed yet so don't you touch ‘em, ya here?!”

“Whatever,” he replied, not thinking twice about it cause on account of the goop his brain had become and got a nice crack in the back of his head with a baseball bat for his trouble.

After dear ol’ dad had taken down a charter bus full of shitheels lookin’ to spend the weekend in New Orleans for the big fuckin’ Mardi Gras parade, Lucas got stuck with two captives when the basement started overflowing with new arrivals. Two too many, he grumbled, hearing one of them start screamin’ after only two hours strapped up.

Ain't nobody got time fer this, he thought.

He had other shit to do (he didn't), and it wasn’t even like he could use ‘em for test subjects either so what good were they but an annoyance? They’d both been there since this morning, and it only took until now for Lucas to realize one of ‘em wasn’t screaming - hadn’t been since Daddy brought ‘em by. 

Typically it wouldn't peak his interest - the silence - but the last bitch he’d tossed in the rat's nest had long since turned to bones, and he was bored. The tapes had made him weak at heart, and he couldn't stand watching another one of his Ma’s sentimental tear fests.

Just the thought was making him wanna puke. 

Lucas hunched over his desk, frowned and gave the little joystick a push to the right, panning camera nine over to the quiet one all tied up in one of the horse stalls. 

A girl, Lucas noticed immediately. She was quiet, reserved and hadn’t moved much. Without much reason to, Lucas hadn’t gone down since they’d been brought in and secured to their posts. He hadn’t bothered to look at ‘em either since he wasn't supposed to play with ‘em. Shoulda took a little trip down though, cause the chick looked kind of hot once he zoomed in a bit. Get rid of the blood and dirt, and she'd been the nicest lookin' bitch to ever get past the gates.

“Ain't it just peachy ah’ get stuck with a dumb whore in the barn…” he grumbled. She looked like one too (not really), but guess that coulda’ been the fact that she'd been stripped down to her panties. At this angle, he couldn't see her tits, but her back was bare, so she wasn't wearing a bra or nothin'.

Shame - shame he didn't have a good angle for a free viewing. 

His Pa never said he couldn't have himself a look-see. As long as he didn't chuck her in the Birthday Room, who cared if he had a little fun? All he wanted was a look and maybe a hug or some snuggles - No! No, he just wanted to watch her heaving tits as he jerked off on the floor in front of her. He wanted to slip his dick between 'em and… ugh...

Lucas wanted good night's sleep with a warm body beside him, in all honesty. It got pretty lonely now that he was off the grid more or less - just enough connection established to contact his people and set up communication between all the cameras and speakers. No more porn to toss his rocks off to. No cam girls to watch while he fucked his fist, pretending it was a pussy. And now, worst of all, he'd brainwashed himself into wanting something more innocent than a good fuck. Maybe when the girl down in the barn passed out, he'd go lay next to her...

The girl down in the stall shifted, stretching a long pale leg across a bed of musty hay. 

Shit! Where was his Polaroid at? Worse case scenario he'd snap a picture of her and lay in bed looking at it like a freak.

Four upturned boxes and a messy bed later, Lucas was loading up his ol’ polaroid camera with a dozen blanks, fingers shaking. He was only a bit ashamed of how low he was willing to go for some semblance of intimacy, but hell… he was desperate, and it was hard enough keeping his head clear as it was. 

It was pretty pointless, but he rubbed his face clean of the blood from earlier and threw his door open. Lucas kicked his heels into the stairs, eyeing the molded that were hanging off the walls. They're gaping jaws clicked open, swinging towards him jus' enough to know it wasn't some escapee running fer the hills. One of ‘em gurgled, gagged and puked up a messy wad of bones as Lucas passed it by. 

Easily ignored, when his heart was busy jackhammering at the thought of this girl his Pa had brought in.

The girl was sitting in the stall, a chain wrapped around her waist, connecting her manacled wrists and branching out to the pole she was resting against. She didn't have much wiggle room, but all in all, it wasn't as bad as getting cramped into one o' them dog crates. 

She didn't even bother lookin’ at him as his sneakers crunched over brittle hay, pausing outside the wooden gate. A fountain of pale hair hung down in front of her face, covering the tops of her tits.

“Hey-hey, come on, bitch! Wake up!” He snorted as she jerked but did little else. Only when he growled and gave the gate a hard kick did she swayed. A hint of perky nipple poked out of her thick hair as she lifted her head; blood-matted hair slipping out of her eyes. Blue eyes, like his own, looked up at him, gazing under wet lashes. 

She was a hottie, and Lucas was struck half dumb for a good long minute jus' looking at her.

“My leg’s broken,” she whispered. Pain made her voice throaty, ragged enough he found himself licking his lips, wondering if he should have brought her a soda or somethin'. He palmed his Polaroid, nodding to her with the tip of his chin. 

“I'll set it fer ya if ya give me a smile. I'll even bring you upstairs and get ya somethin’ to eat. How about that? Sounds like ah sweet little deal, don't it? Jus' gotta say cheese!”

“It doesn’t and I won't,” she said, leaning back against the wooden pole, exposing her bare tits through a curtain of dirty hair, uncaring. 

Lucas popped himself a picture without obscuring his view with the shitty glass lens. All she did was blink at the flash and nothing more. No rebuttal, no tears or anything else he'd have expected. Hell, Lucas even had a running shower up there. How could she say no that kinda offer? 

Slowly, checking the barn entrance with a narrowed look, he smashed the lock on the gate and swung it open. The noise or the implication made her stiffen over the hay bed. In her lap, she curled her fingers and closed her eyes. Dry, cracked lips, which probably looked pretty full and sexy when she wasn’t dehydrated, mouthed words… no, they mouthed numbers. 

Lucas shoved his shoulder into the wooden post as he read her lips while she chanted math equations, solving for X and Y in some weird, brainy coping mechanism. Probably thought he was gonna rape her or somethin’. All the chicks that came through here thought he would...kinda got insulting after ah while. 

“Ya forgot to carry the four, sweetheart…” he told her, watching as she ignored him, continuing despite her fuck up. 

Kinda interesting. Usually, everyone just begged and screamed for someone to come rescue ‘em - like they were a princess in some wild fairy tale. This one accepted her fate, or at least what she thought was gonna happen, and did her best to prepare for it. Lucas liked that - respected it. And so he yanked the film from his camera, gave it a couples flaps until the badly lit sight of her with those cute tits came full color. He threw the picture at her, snorted when she kept on dividing and subtracting and left her there.

It wasn’t until the next morning that Lucas got itchy again. 

All night he’d been watching her through the camera, ignoring the stupid asshat in the stall beside her as he screamed. It was hard to see through the snowy lenses, but Lucas was pretty sure she was still miming mathematics to herself. She didn’t sleep, at least not for more than half an hour maybe. Her unbroken leg would kick or stretch and once he saw her turn her head up towards the camera, staring at him.

"Come and do it already," she'd say, making his gut churn sickly. 

After his ol’ man had come in for the retard with the broken vocal chords, Lucas stuffed a bag of skittles in his pocket, grabbed a can of soda and hopped the stairs to see his adorable brainiac.

She was docile, only watching him, never begging, as he swung the gate open and stepped inside. The stall was narrow but spacious, but Lucas threw himself down beside her despite having enough room to host an orgy if he wanted. The girl tipped her head back and breathed deeply, ready for whatever she thought he was gonna do.

“Skittles?” he offered, shaking the packet near his jaw with a feral grin that made his cheeks ache. He'd forgotten how to smile, so a grin would have to do.

The barest touch of her tongue between her lips made Lucas swallow. In her lap he noticed her fingers twitch.

“...why?”

He didn’t need a reason, but he had one, ‘course he did. Lucas wasn’t gonna tell her, though, so he just shrugged and tore the corner off the packet, shaking a few into his palm. All he needed to do was stare at her hands fer a few seconds before she got the idea and offered her palms to him; shackles clinking. Bruises and bloody scabs ran like bracelets around her wrists. 

He dropped a few sickly bright skittles into her palm and watched her wince, trying to put them in her mouth. If he weren't so sure she'd bite his fingers off or curl her nose in disgust, he'd have fed them to her.

“So, ya like numbers, huh?” He waited for her to say something, but she merely sucked the Skittles in her mouth with half-closed eyes; savoring the sugar in silence. 

“Me too,” he sighed, scooting a little closer to her until he just missed bumping her broken leg.

“My Pa said I was gifted when ah' was younger. But hell! - Guess geniuses go crazy every damn day, huh? Jus’ another one with a bad brain.” It felt better talkin’ to someone that wasn’t Eveline...or imaginary like Oliver had been (sometimes still was). Even if she didn’t talk back, Lucas liked laying back in the barn with her. Nothin’ else better to do anyhow and it was the closest he dared to get to something resembling cuddles. Not that he wanted that... obviously.

“... can I have some more?” she asked, sounding so tiny and small that somethin’ in Lucas started to hurt. He looked up at her from the soft ground, saw how empty her eyes were - like a dead sea - and handed her the whole bag of skittles. The little, hopeless smile she gave him made his chest tighten like there was a hook buried in it.

The only thing that sucked about dosing himself with that serum was all the emotions he had coming back to him. That's all it was. Could’ah done without ‘em, if he were honest, but the girl ate her candy through the pain, meeting her hands halfway down and somethin’ about giving her that little act of kindness made him wanna do more and more… and more. 

For the next two days, he spent most of his time either telling himself not to go down and see her, or sitting with her in the barn, feeding her junk food, handing her bottles of water or talking to her (actually talking to himself, but that was neither here nor there).

Eventually, he went down to see her with a real goal in mind - not just trying to keep her alive. He brought the bolt cutters with him. The ol’ man wouldn’t sweat one little captive - not when he had dozens of ‘em fresh and ready to be hatched. If his Pa said anything, Lucas could just tell ‘im the molded got hungry and climbed the gate. Easy.

She withdrew at the sight of him with the cutters in hand, but still, she didn’t beg or scream. Lucas cut her chains without a word and tore her manacles off as easily as if they’d been clay. When he grabbed her around the waist, careful of the raw red skin where her chains had been, he felt her muscles tighten. Not one to take that shit personally, Lucas tried to smile but ended up grinning and slung her over his shoulder… only then did she scream. He could feel her tears soak through the back of his hoodie and her broken leg bang against his chest.

Lucas tried not to let the sounds of her agony bother him, but they did. Every step made him wince as she bawled her eyes out, shouting and begging him to stop - that it hurt 'it hurt so bad!' 

In a few minutes, she’d be right as rain, but the pathetic, sloppy sounds still wedged their way under his skin somehow. 

She sobbed when he set her down on his couch, fingers running along her broken thigh like fluttering leaves; listless. Pain lined her body - her face and brows. The lights above their heads highlight the heavy fall of tears that made Lucas feel guilty for some fucking reason. Not like he'd broken her leg...

He grumbled and left her there to her misery as he went to the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of the good stuff for her and his last candy bar. Maybe she'd be more apt to forgive him if he showered her with sugar. Wouldn't hurt, right? - And he was pretty desperate at that point. 

When he returned, she was halfway across the floor, dragging herself towards the door. A long, scattered line of dark blood following her line a snail trail. 

“Hahaaaa’ah shit, sweetheart. Where'd you think yur goin’? Ain't nothing out there but moldy freaks with them teeth waitin’ fer ya,” he laughed at her, hamming it up as his gut pulled when she merely whimpered and pulled herself another few inches across the floor. 

Badass, bitch. Smart and sturdy and cute… didn't find many of those anymore. Not that Lucas would know really. He never did get out much before Evie showed up - didn't do much talking to girls even before he was labeled the crazy head. 

Lucas swallowed and knelt down beside her, pulling at her ankle. She howled, hissed and threw a fist into his face. Took him by surprise, but it was weak and barely did more than sting. He hadn't meant to pull at the busted leg like that. 

Didn't matter, though. He was gonna fix her, and she could hit him all she wanted if it made her feel better, Lucas could take it even if she broke his jaw. He gave her a hard look and poured the bottle’s cool, slick contents over her thigh. 

Those wet blues fluttered closed, as the shit took effect. 

“... I can feel my bones snapping.”

Lucas grinned, biting his lip to keep most of the infectious glee inside until he could breathe it back down, “Yeah, how about that? Feelin’ pretty good by now I reckon.”

She twisted at the waist, running a hand over her healed thigh before giving him a calculating look, “I-I don't understand.”

“Bout what?”

“Everything,” she whispered, pulling her legs in, laying an arm over her chest with a slight blush. Guess now that she wasn't in so much pain she had enough sense to be embarrassed by her tits hanging free. Lucas liked lookin’ at ‘em, but that free fun was over. If he'd wanted to keep ogling her, he coulda just kept her in the horse stall. Naw, Lucas wanted her - wanted to hug her close and wash away the blood and dirty, pat the wounds dry and kiss them better. It was real fuckin' sappy and stupid and yet he didn't bother worrying about it now that her leg was healed.

“T-this,” she started, inhaling brutally as Lucas dared put a hand on his calf, “you can't kill her, take her away from me like that - you can't snap my fucking leg in half and throw me in some damn pig pen and… and… and feed me candy like some pet and now this?!”

Lucas frowned, feeling like someone had a knife stuck in his stomach, giving it a good wiggle with each seething word. She shook and cried silent tears, staring heatedly at him while he sat there frozen, just wanting to wrap his arm around her.

As more grief poured outta her, her lips started to quiver like they were hooked up to car batteries, “That asshole h-he killed 'er and now you wanna… just do it already! Just do it!”

Her fists coiled and like a feral cat, she came at him, throwing a jab at his chest and another up into his chin.

Lucas hissed, grabbing at her wrists and pulled her up over his thighs, keeping her claws out of his eyes as she trembled and sobbed; leaking wet tears down into his lap. The only crying girl he'd helped was Zoe when they were teenagers when some cunt had called her fat during lunch. This was... Lucas tried to stop looking at her tits as they bounced while she cried - sought to halt the boner from growing between his legs as her hair tickled the back of his hands. Her eyes opened wide, stared up at him, and suddenly she collapsed into his chest; sniffling. 

“Ain't gonna rape ya…” he told her; pretty lame sounding in truth, but he wasn't sure what to do with a crazy chick in his lap, curling her fingers around his sides… hugging him hatefully. Bitch was insane, but Lucas couldn't ignore the warmth he felt as she held him around the middle, trying to suck some sort of comfort from him. 

Lucas found himself wrapping his arms around her, holding her bare shoulders, rubbing her shivering, naked back as she whimpered into his chest. Shit circumstances and all, but Lucas loved every second of the contact. She was warm and soft...

“Shh… Hush, now,” he muttered, doing what his Mama used to do for him when he had nightmares… or scuffed up his knees on the stairs. The words just sorta came out without much thought to it, and before Lucas knew what was happenin’, he was whispering sweet nothings to this chick while she breathed easy against him. There on the floor, he held her, feeling her heart thud gently against his stomach. 

It was the first real intimate contact he'd had since Eveline showed up, long before that even...and suddenly he couldn't get enough of it. Lucas groaned, pulling her up and cradled her carefully in his lap. She only struggled for a second before sinking into his arms silently, breathing slow and gentle. Lucas inhaled the stale, blood tinged smell of her hair, found something sweet buried underneath the dirt and sighed. 

“Thanks,” he muttered; lips on her scalp. Down beside his stomach, he felt a soft touch, like a thumb brushing the jut of his ribs and shuddered in pleasure. 

If this was how good it felt to be held - to hold - and offer comfort then Lucas decided he wasn't gonna let his Pa get this one. Lucas was gonna keep her safe and sound, and she wasn't ever gonna feel pain again. If he had to kill ‘em all… he'd do it, just to keep her from cryin' ever again.


	9. Green Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Heeeeeeyyy birthday anon here. I mean if I can request anything I think it'd be a jealous Lucas Baker
> 
> A/N: Late birthday present to you, Anon! Hope you like it!
> 
> Warning for jealous lucas and some mild hatred.

You thought this high school-level jealousy shit was over and done with once a person grew into their mid-twenties at the very fucking least, but with Lucas… that’s hardly the case. 

What had started out as a ride home from the grocery store - your car battery popping when Lucas tried to jump you off - became a quick, sweaty fuck on the side of the road and three months later, he’s still hanging around. Whether it's showing up at your place out of the blue or you're texting him for pizza and a booty call, he's always there, and a part of you suspects he stalks the fuck out of you when you venture outside the safety of your domicile. Well, more like you know for certain that he does. 

Lucas likes to think the two of you are dating, and he’s probably right, maybe, but you couldn’t remember having that conversation with him. So why the gangly fuck thinks he's sneaky in that gas-guzzler of his, following you over to one of your sister’s house-parties is anyone’s guess.

It'd be cute if it weren't illegal… and shady as shit… also, it's offensive, but that's merely an afterthought. 

Things would have been less complicated if you'd just told Lucas this was a casual thing between the two of you… nothing serious and then, only then, see where things went. Instead, Lucas has skipped his way past about ten relationship steps, right to an unhealthy level of obsession in about ninety days.

The sex was good, though, you remind yourself as if that's any consolation for waking up beside a man you didn't remember letting into your home. He may have had Waffle House waiting for you that morning, but it didn't excuse him lock picking your back door. Still, you ate those fucking waffles and forgave him after he was done eating you out like a fucking gold medalist. 

As you turn your car down the interstate, you wonder if there's a cunnilingus award for porn stars. They had blowjob awards, right? Why not one for expert clit ticklers too? If they did, you'd nominate Lucas ten times over. The fucker knew how to eat pussy… somehow. 

Usually, you’re a little better at explaining yourself to people, especially men and especially guys as single-minded as Lucas could be. 

Back in middle school, some childhood doctors tried to tell your parents that you were on the spectrum, but they hadn’t listened, and in truth, you didn't care - still don't. Telling people how you feel about them, or responding to so-called ‘delicate’ situations in general, has never been a problem for you. It was simple. If someone chose to be offended, then that was their problem, not yours. 

Talking about your feelings to Lucas, however, is problematic. Being around him, it's easy to understand what people mean when they tried to explain the sense of social anxiety. Stuttering panic, laced with a general dis-ease. 

For some reason, Lucas makes you feel like you don’t know anything.

There’s something inherently unstable about him, and you’d bet real money that, that night in the car? - he’d been a virgin before pulling over at your request and banging you in the backseat. Still… he managed to make you cum despite not knowing what to do. Despite being folded in an awkward position, it had been the best sex of your life… and despite many things going over Lucas’ head, you get the feeling that he knows it and it's the main reason he thinks he's welcome to break into your apartment like he does. 

The truth was that dick of his was stupid and despite being flustered and uncoordinated, he took to suggestion like a natural. Guy loved eating pussy too… so he got major points for that. 

Still, the stalking was kind of a deal breaker.

Once you hit Allison Ave, you slow down at the intersection. While the stop light goes from yellow to burning red, you peek into your rear view mirror without turning your head. Lucas is a black silhouette, hunched over the wheel with those light tufts of hair on top of his head picking up the hellish glow from your brake lights. When the little dots of red in his eyes blink into bright green you sigh, look back at the intersection and coast on through a green light. 

Stupid, big dick with a curve that could turn the numbest pussy into a monsoon… plus the ability to look beyond his own boner didn't hurt. It's like he gets off only when you get off - like the fact that he can make you cum is some holy miracle. Just the look he gets on his face - that slack-mouthed, dumb look - it does something to you.

You're glorifying him, you know that and yet nothing negative, besides the stalking, comes to mind.

Even without the sex being so awesome, you think you’d like having him around. Good taste in film, music, and books got him in your house after that first car fuck - got you making out with him on the sofa with a cheap B-movie playing and ultimately, it would seem, it got him free reign to come and go as he pleased.

One hour later, you’re leaning against the kitchen wall at your sister’s house, looking around at the sparse party with a glum expression. You haven’t been able to stop thinking about Lucas Baker for more than a few minutes, mainly because you’ve been waiting for him to show up… but in another real sense, you wish you’d decided to spend the night fucking off with him and eating pizza. Instead, you chose to be social. Past-you was dumb to have made that irreparable choice.

Not once since getting here have you enjoyed yourself. This whole time you've been sitting around, pretending to mingle, thinking about Lucas. It didn't help that your sister’s idea of ‘awesome’ music was whatever the generic pop/rap radio station thought was good. If you had to hear the same shitty radio host make another segway for their Big Ten Tire’s sponsor, you were gonna take the baseball bat in the corner and smash the speaker system into a million fucking pieces.

The thought makes you slightly disturbed. It's something that Lucas would say, or do for that matter. The idea that he's rubbing off on you, not just physically but on the inside, is troubling. 

A group of giggling girls walks past you, heading up the stairs for what appears to be a tumble between the sheets. There's no one here that sparks your interest - no one you recognize enough to play catch up. If there was, did you even want to make an effort?

So, what's the point in even trying otherwise? It's not like you even liked anyone from high school, and those you don't know, you don't care to know. 

Should have just slung Lucas a booty call text. There were worse ways to spend your time than calling up a hillbilly with a big dick for a night of takeout and heavy petting. Of course, he’s probably either snooping around by your car or casing the joint and you won't even have to wait long before he shows up; sniffing out your weak resolve, ready to whisk you away like the over familiar creep he most certainly is. 

Honestly, you can't wait to get kidnapped from this lame fucking party. 

You’re just about ready to leave the cesspool of drunken, sweaty bodies and find ‘big dick’ yourself when a guy that looks oddly familiar saddles up to you. He’s got a small mole on his neck, a scruffy beard, and a warm smile. If that smile knew what you let Lucas do to you last week, it’d be trembling in horror. 

“Hey,” he says predictably, tipping his red dixie cup of beer at you with an arched brow, “aren’t you Maddie’s sister? The one that always wore the jacket?” 

The guy isn’t brilliant, not like Lucas, since you’re wearing that same jacket tonight and have been since you were in middle school. Shows how much you’ve grown since then - not much and how observant no-name guy is. 

“Yup, that’s me,” you reply, “Yellowjacket… in the flesh,” you don’t bother sounding anything but bored, too sober and not having enough fun at a party you were only kinda invited to, to bother being friendly. Thankfully, once you manage to find a way around the drunk mole-man, it’s a short walk to the car.

No-name mole-man smiles another smile, but this one's more common of the intoxicated and the horny. He’s harmless, and he’s cute in a homely sort of way, and the interest is sort of flattering. It's nice to know other guys that aren't possible homicidal lunatics are into you… plus, you’re pretty sure he’s wearing one of those shirts they sold at the Humane Society fundraiser last year, which makes him less unbearable.

Despite yourself, you end up knee deep in a relaxed conversation with him about all the bullshit you’ve been up to since high school. You talk about your sister, about how mole-man - Greg, actually - used to have a crush on Maddie and she still doesn’t know despite how obvious it sounds. You talk about music, and art shows and the pregnant poodle he adopted from the shelter.

There’s a moment in time where you think about giving him your phone number, just to catch up proper… nothing weird, but Greg cuts you off to talk about your sister some more. Before he can ask you for ‘her’ number, you roll your eyes and peel off halfway across the room, leaving him standing by the corner bookcase so you can make an exit out the back door. 

This side of the house is desolate - empty of party goers - so you were only slightly shocked to see the outline of a tall, skinny dude just outside the screen door. You know who it is immediately. 

Lucas Baker. 

The trademark hood is up, but there's no mistaking that shoulder hunch of his and narrow hips. Mental intuition tells you to turn on your heel and walk out the front door, but looking over your shoulder shows you, Greg, trying to elbow his way through a crowd to get to you. 

Fuck that noise, you think, yanking the back door open to face a furious looking Lucas with red blotches scattering on his cheekbones. Sure, you figured he was roving around outside or something but what with the murder eyes?

It's almost like he's… 

“What the fu-” you start, only to get cut off by his long-fingered hands around your shoulders, yanking you off the door step into the night air. A stray drop of mad spit wets your jaw as he snarls. He’s drooling like a rabid dog, with eyes about as crazed as one too. 

“Lucas-” you gasp. He's strong, you know that, but the sudden strength he shows by swinging you around is startling. 

Lucas slams you into the brick wall of Maddie’s tiny house, shoves his bony chest into your tits and plants a big, wet kiss on your mouth. 

You’re brought back, at least momentarily, to a few nights ago when he’d shown up at your house unannounced for a ‘booty call’ only for you to make out with him in the outside hallway before shoving him back and shutting the door in his face. 

Come to think of it, you haven’t actually talked to him since then...

But really, as much passion as he's putting into this kiss, and as much as you dig this side of him, it's not cool. You’re letting Lucas take advantage, and that’s not gonna happen. Yellowjacket didn't let guys manhandle them like this. You've got a ridiculous soft spot for Lucas, but this won't slide. 

With a flat groan, you put a fist into the side of his ribs, hard enough to get him off and then, when your lips part sloppily, you shove your palms into his hard chest and thrust him away.

“Asshole,” you seeth. 

Lucas stumbles, looking oddly dejected while wearing an expression most murderous and manic. There it is - that unpredictability that bothers you so fucking much. You stand there, breathing heavy with your back nudging into hard brick, and realize you don't know what he's going to do. He could apologize as soon as pull a knife and at this point, you don't think either would surprise you. 

“What the fuck, Lucas?” Is all you can manage under those intense, circular orbs. 

Huffing like the big bad wolf, Lucas takes a jerky step forward as if he's gonna start up what you stopped, but thinks better of it and hovers; eyes bulging inside dark sockets. It'd be funny if it weren't so terrifying. 

He throws a quick look through the door to your left, peering through the glass window as if to check for potential witnesses and then, without a moment's hesitation, throws himself on his knees and gets his fingers up the hem of your skirt. 

The close contact and swift action paralyzes you with shock, makes you think he's gone crazy… or more crazed more like - it makes you jerk under his hands and even though there’s a part of you that knows Lucas is probably never more than a word away from something morally fucked, you refuse to run like a coward. It's there, staring wide-eyed at the top of his high forehead, that Lucas’ brows pinch and, with a wheezy chuckle, pulls your inner thighs open with his thumbs. 

His breath heats the damp crotch of your underwear. He's gonna do this now?! - right here?

“... you can't be…” you swallow a wet sound as his tongue pokes out, moistening the fabric that clings to your cunt, “... seriously, Lucas. Quit it…” but it's a weak rebuttal at best and a shameless plea at worst, and you're not sure what's gotten into him but… fuck it…

You let go of a held breath, raise your knee up over his shoulder and tip your hips into his open mouth. If this is how tonight's social attempt is going to end then so be it. Things could always be worse and getting eaten out by this hillbilly stalker was always enjoyable, even with the threat of doing it out in the open. 

Lucas says something dumb against your clothed cunt as you rest the back of your knee on his bony shoulder, allowing him this mercy at least. If he wants to prove something by cutting his teeth on your silky flesh then by all means. Let him. 

Your best guess for why Lucas is currently hooking a long finger under the hem of your crotch, tugging the fabric aside so he can run a stiff tongue up your clit, is because he's jealous you went out tonight instead of staying in, alone or with him… or he saw you with what's-his-name…

You twitch in renewed panic, remembering that guy was following you. With a shudder, you turn to the backdoor, eying it with anticipation, but no one steps outside after you. 

It's absurd, really, but as you've come to realize, especially now as his tongue flicks little shocks of pleasure into you, that you like Lucas because of shit like this. Aside from the sex, it's his unpredictable ‘out of left field nature’ that makes you tolerate him. 

That being said, he's purposefully running his tongue down your folds as gently as humanly possible. 

“Don't tease me,” you grumble, fisting the short tufts on the back of his head and yank him closer. 

Against your cunt, Lucas chuckles, jaw opening wide enough to encompass all of your slickness inside the heat of his mouth. His lips seal, slurp and quick as a knife, his tongue jams up inside you; writhing back and forth like a tiny, sentient cock. 

“... oh fuck,” you shudder, bearing your hips down against his open mouth, “… yea, just like that-just like-”

Lucas drags his tongue out and up, swirling your clit with a pressure that makes your raised leg twitch and jerk and your steady knee start to wobble. Hard, strong hands bruise around the tops of your thighs, just under your hip bones and… right there again - his tongue slips down and inside. 

You're about to say something messy and sweet as Lucas licks a deep orgasm into you, but the fucker slides a palm around to you ass, takes the meat of one cheek between his thumb and forefinger and pinches it so hard you yelp - loud enough that someone inside the house makes a questioning sound. 

“Son of ah-” you start… heart skipping a beat. 

Footsteps tap on the tile across the kitchen, and with your heartbeat pounding in your throat, you yank at Lucas’ hair just as the back door swings open. 

It's Greg, of course, it fucking is. He puts one foot on the stone steps outside the door, turns and catches your deer-in-headlights stare, making a super dismal sound like something between a pained groan and genuine fright. Red fills your face. The dude blinks, opens his mouth and says ‘shit’ followed by a bunch of weird noises that sound apologetic but aren't exactly words. 

Between your thighs, Lucas laughs with his tongue inside your cunt; gushing hot breath under your skirt. You tremble, blink and curl your fingers in Lucas’ hair as the asshole eating you out turns his antic up to eleven. 

Greg chokes, stumbles for the door handle, grabs it after four failed attempts and finally, after what feels like a fucking eternity, slams the back door shut. 

Lucas huffs, dragging his tongue out of your cunt to question sloppily along your inner thigh, “... that better’ah been the neckbeard with the stupid as shit puppy shirt on.”

“You did that on purpose,” you accuse, feeling your cheeks pound with embarrassment and unresolved tension. 

“Duh,” he says muffled, before massaging both your ass cheeks and diving back up; opened mouthed and hungry. 

Asshole, you think, sucking in a curse while Lucas goes back to eating you out like the fucking champ he is. Of course, this was a ploy meant to stake his claim - a real roundabout way of marking his territory, but if this is how Lucas does the dumb jealousy bullshit then… whatever…

You've seen guys handle it in much worse ways, and actually, this seems to be pretty awesome aside from the unwanted company. 

It takes longer to get back to the edge than before. Something about being walked in on had a habit of resetting the cum meter in a quick second. But Lucas doesn't tire, and when he gets the feeling that he's about to lose you, there’s his thumb - working your clit in tight slippery swirls while he tongue fucks upwards. 

“Harder,” you beg, forgetting about Greg and the oddly timed laughter coming from inside the house, in your quest for completion. 

Lucas brings his mouth around your clit, nose on your mound, and sucks it roughly between his lips; tongue lashing to and fro. He tries to wring that tender spot on your ass with his fingers again - tries to make you yelp in pain, probably hoping to get that guy back out here or some other unlucky person to witness his ‘skillz.’ 

Determined not to give Lucas the satisfaction, you cum with your teeth in your tongue, playing off the pulse of pain from his pinching fingers, curling your stomach and bowing your spine. Over his shoulder, your leg twitches, but that's it… that's all the gratification you’ll give him right now. 

“Fuck,” you sigh, just barely a sound as the wave of pleasure crests and simmers.

Lucas tries to tongue you past the peak as if he's gotta get some sort of cry out of you before the moment's over, but he's too lost in what he's doing to ready himself when you grip his hair and throw him back. He dislodges like a sucker fish, lips pursed and eyes wide on his way to the ground. 

Like a kicked dog, Lucas whimpers, falling back on his ass as you slump against the brick wall with your skirt hiked up and underwear cutting up your inner thigh. After this, you need a shower. Already his saliva is drying between your legs and the bliss is wearing off. Gross...

With a scoff, you tell him bluntly, “Thanks and all but this type of jealous bullshit has got to stop right here… right now, Lucas. You hear me?”

Grinning wetly, Lucas wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and giggles, “Angry pussy jus’ tastes so’oh good! What’d the dum-dum look like when he saw mah head between yur legs, huh? Bet he went an’ told everyone… bet they all know by now.”

“... hope this was worth it, Lucas,” you tell him, deciding to be purposefully vague as you right your clothes and kick your weak ankles out until the feeling starts to tickle back. There, on the stained concrete deck, you leave Lucas on his ass as you make your way around the side of the house. Let him think the worst. He deserves it, sorta. Lucas did do one hell of a job, though...

Fuck him, you think… not in the literal sense of course - of course not! 

As you wade through upturned roots and overgrown hedges, your underwear snags around a slick fold of flesh and with a slight stumble you finger the fabric back in place, curling your nose at all the slimy spit left behind. Shower, for sure.

Behind you, dead leaves crunch and it's unsurprising when Lucas’ body heats paints your side, “Wait ah’ hot minute, you dumpin’ me?!”

“I dunno, you tell me, brainiac,” you grumble, fumbling with the fence lock in the dark. 

You catch a splinter in your pinky finger, hiss and try to pull your hand away when Lucas takes it by the wrist but there's no point in playing this game with him. Any other guy and you’d have no trouble telling him to fuck off, but this is how it is with him. Get used to it, you tell yourself, only slightly miffed. 

“Come on now,” he hushes you - all soft and hick-husky - before peeling your pinky back and sucking it into his mouth. It's warm and soft, and the suction he applies sends an old thrill down between your legs. It'd be a lie to say it didn't make you a bit giddy. The way the fog lights illuminate his lips forming around you pinky does you in. 

Almost innocently, you blush, so different from how you usually react to him but here he is… sucking a splinter out of your skin with fuck-me eyes aimed at you. 

You like the asshole, and his tongue has weakened your physical resolve as much as it has your mental faculties…

“Fuck you,” you pant, gravitating towards him despite yourself. 

With a pinch of pain, the splinter comes loose from your finger leaving it warming inside his mouth and then the night air sticks to the spit as he releases it, looking unflatteringly smug. 

Lucas smirks, looking dangerous, “Fuck you, yeah. That there’s the plan, sweetness. You know ya want this dick.”

Yeah, you sigh. His dick and the dick that he is - you want them both against your better judgment. 

“Fine,” you admit defeat, “... just don't pull this shit again or… or something's gonna happen.” 

It's almost funny how weak your threat is, but you end it with a meager ‘something bad’ before letting him unlatch the fence, helping you to your car. Once inside, Lucas lingers over your rolled-down window, looking smug with the musky smell of pussy on his breath. The outside light clicks on as the front door opens. 

You watch as Greg and another guy walk out onto the front porch with twin cigarettes burning in their mouths. There’s something about the expression on Greg’s face that reminds you of people who’ve been in the shit. What a pussy, you think.

Lucas eyes the pair, licking the edge of his teeth - that big bad wolf vibe back in place. 

“How much ya wanna bet he cries for his Mama when I get him in-”

“Lucas-” you growl, “get in the fucking car. Come on… I'll drive you back to pick up your beater in the morning but after that tongue lashing the last thing I wanna do is deal with the cops… so come on, get in.”

Looking like he's won the grand prize on a gameshow, Lucas bounces up - spine straight - and jogs around the car. Before he gets in, you catch him give Greg a solid look and see them lock eyes as Lucas drags his finger across his neck. 

A threat - one that makes you roll your eyes until some nerve in your brain pulls.

Of course, you think annoyingly - of course, Lucas had to get the last little act in. The look on Greg’s face is sorta funny, though. The way the guy's eyes widen and his sneakers cut back along the front porch as if he actually thought about running for a second, is enough to almost, but only almost, make you laugh. 

Fine, you’ll put up with this. At least for one more night. Besides, as you realized a long time again and am reminded again tonight, Lucas sure knew how to eat pussy. Plus, no one else has ever sat through all of the Halloween movies with you before, so you guess you’ll tolerate this high school nonsense a little longer. At least until he overstays his welcome, which, at this point, who knew when the fuck that would be.

Never, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been forever since I wrote some smutty Lucas. Thank you for reading and for Anon for the request. If you have the time, please let me know what you thought in the comments! Hope you enjoyed it! <3


	10. Chug Chug Chug Chug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “Swallow it all. I know you can ‘cause I saw you with your boyfriend.” for Lucas maybe?
> 
> A/N: For Day 5 of the Kinktober Challenge http://brimbrimbrimbrim.tumblr.com/post/165720647028/kinktober-2017
> 
> Warnings: cuckolding, deepthroating, rough oral, dubious consent, knife play, physical abuse and destructive relationships.

The playback of Sally getting down on her knees for that scumbag hadn’t stopped fucking with Lucas since he’d seen her through the thin line of purple living room drapes. She’d sucked Bobby fucking Powell’s dick down like it owed her money and even smiled through gummy tears when he finished, swallowing the load he threw down her throat like it was an honor. 

How fucked up was that?!

Sally. 

A-class student, graduated with honors, had a habit of picking the biggest scum bags all through middle school, high school and later in college and now she’d hooked up with ol’ Bob the buttfucker who used to hound preteen-Lucas by the back entrance in middle school because he was the only kid with a prickly face and an Adam’s apple. Back then that was a sign he’d been held back two or three grades instead of maturing faster than the average bear. 

They called him a weirdo, Bobby, and his donkey-brained goons. Crazy head and white trash too. 

Maybe Bobby hadn’t liked the way Sally hung out with him all through fifth, sixth and seventh grade. ‘Course, once she grew tits, that was the last he saw of her until college classes six years ago. 

After her first day of the fall semester, Lucas bumped into her walking through the library after hours and offered her a ride home since she’d missed the last bus and he still had a dumb crush on her that could rival his soda addiction. 

That night was the first time he’d gotten his dick sucked. 

She’d blown Lucas half a dozen times that year, always with a smile on her face and for whatever favor he’d done for her at the time which was usually after he gave her a ride home. 

Fix her beater car? - blowjob. Help her with a paper due? - blowjob. Once Lucas hadn’t even done anything worth getting a hummer, but she’d kissed his stomach and sucked his dick anyways. Never once, out of all those times that Sally spread her lips and gobbled down his cock, had she let Lucas cum in her mouth and yet she’d gladly let Bobby feed her a cum dump like it was a gift. Like a fucking gift?! 

Who gave a hot shit if she was ‘dating’ him, Lucas had a bigger dick than Bobby did and no doubt his cum tasted the same or better than his too. 

Lucas realized about four weeks ago that she was way more fucked up than he gave her credit for - didn't matter she was the smartest person aside from himself that he’d ever met. There was something wrong with her that went deeper than a pension for bad guys. 

Childhood trauma maybe? Something she never told anyone, or maybe she had a tumor that made her pluck up the biggest assholes around.

Lucas knew even way back in middle school that she was probably gonna end up one of those girls that never amounted to shit because she couldn’t keep away from guys like Bobby. It wasn’t even like Lucas thought she’d be better off with him, well, yeah he knew she would, but he was self-aware to know part of that was his own hubris. 

He’d treat her right, even if she wanted him to slap her around a bit, but he was way better than any of those cocksuckers she’d been with in the past… way better than who she was with now. 

Sally was perfect, all except for this one hang up of hers, and he’d seen first hand where that got her. 

After blowing her ‘boyfriend,' swallowing his load and fixing him dinner. She’d gotten a little drunk and thought it’d be real funny to fake spill some beer on him only to actually spill it all over his crotch. 

Lucas had tailed her to the hospital where Bobby left her - made her stumble out the car a block away from the ER with blood dried on her face; staining her jersey. Lucas had watched her walk through the automatic doors, hunched over and alone with a chipped tooth and broken nose. 

There wasn’t anyone around that night, but Lucas hadn’t taken out the baseball bat and bashed Bobby’s head in like he should've. 

Sally was a smart cookie, she could fix this mess herself he figured, but it didn’t stop Lucas from waiting for her in the lobby once Bobby drove off, catching her on her way out three hours later. The look she’d given him was both thankful and ashamed. He liked it. She needed to be ashamed of herself. A girl like her deserved better than Bobby Powell and his quick trigger - she even deserved better than Lucas ‘cause he knew he had it in himself to dish out similar nastiness if so inclined. 

Old habits died hard, though ‘cause once he got her on the highway with a half pint of wild turkey for the pain and some synth metal on the radio, Sally reached across the middle seat in his truck and undid his pants. It should’ve been harder to get an erection with her nose bandaged up and blood still crusty around her upper lip, but Lucas took the handjob, making a mess all over the steering wheel to the sound of Sally’s heavy breathing. 

She’d smiled, said her thanks after helping him clean up and gave him her number as if he didn't still have it saved on his phone this whole time anyway. 

She called him crying one night, asking him if he could pick her up on the side of the road after Bobby dropped her off on the highway for whatever fucking reason. 

‘Yeah,’ Lucas had said and given her a ride as he used to which began their little side fuckery of blowjobs and a close call in her apartment when Bobby decided he’d forgotten his remaining twenty-four pack in her fridge while they were half naked on her couch. 

Lucas had been this fucking close to losing his v-card that night. 

Being Sally’s shoulder to cry on already lead to third base and nearly lead to something more. Being her ‘knight in shining armor’ was a dumb idea because here he was now, waiting on the side of the road with potassium nitrate and sugar burning in tinfoil under his truck hood as if his engine had overheated or something. 

Despite Sally being hard up for asshole’s and their dumb, cum-blowin’ dicks, she was nice as well as smart. She’d pull over for someone on the side of the road if she could help it, maybe not someone at night because ya know… smart but she’d sure as shit pull over for Lucas. 

Seven thirty on a Monday night on the four-twenty-five highway - dead and deserted - Lucas waved at her with an appropriate look of surprise and relief. 

She pulled off on the side of the road and opened her driver's side door to the dark cricket-laced woods. Lucas was already walking around to her car; thumb stroking the hilt of the ivory-handled pocket knife. Her car was running nice after Lucas replaced the alternator a few months back and when she killed the engine, it barely snap, crackled or popped. 

He crowded her in, hand on her open door with a lackluster grin. 

Her face creased for a second, noticing something was off but smiled anyway. She probably was thinking about the last time she'd asked Lucas over - the night she was kissing his neck and trying to get his unbuttoned jeans down his hips with her big toes - because her cheeks went a little pink. 

“The great Lucas Baker with car troubles. Never thought I’d see the day,” she said, all glossy lips with something that smelt like Denny’s in the backseat. 

She’d been on her way back from the college, on her way to Bobby’s place with takeout, but that wasn’t gonna happen now - least not anytime soon. 

So sweet - so fucking nice of her to treat her ‘boyfriend’ like the guy deserved an ounce of kindness. Fucker needed to get his head creamed in by a steel-toed boot and fed to the pigs for good measure. He deserved to turn into hog shit for smashing her face in like he had. 

Her nose was still cute, but there was a little crook in it now - a little scar that was still pink; fresh. Those inept shits at the hospital hadn’t fixed her tooth either, but it made her look like a sweet country girl more so than she already was. It made it hard for most people to take her seriously. With the blond hair and green eyes and fat tits and the chipped tooth, she looked like a dumbo, but all them fucks were wrong. 

She weren’t dumb… which made what Lucas was about to do just as unwarranted as it was necessary. The whole situation was a cluster fuck, but it had to happen as far as he was concerned. If he didn’t do something rough, then she was gonna end up pregnant with some retards spawn, get beaten and battered every weekend or worse. 

“Lucas, you alright?” She asked, brows bundled up in concern. 

Just as her foot was about to slip out the car and hit the soil, Lucas jerked the pocket knife outta his pocket and pushed it right up to the base of her throat - it was quick and precise, and a part of Lucas loved the way her skin dented under the edge of steel. 

She gasped, jerked but Lucas snatched up the back of her neck, kept her from cutting herself and pushed the sharp blade just that little bit deeper. The pale skin around the knife bobbed, growing shiny with fear. 

God damn, this was getting his cock so fucking hard already. Maybe Lucas wasn’t much better than Bobby after all. 

No! - no, he wouldn’t ever beat her face in like that shithead had. 

With her eyes wild and fingers grappling around the steering wheel, Lucas leaned in real close and smirked.

“What’s ya think Bobby would do if he knew you were suckin’ my dick? - ya think he’d kick yur head in or let his pack of goonies fuck you till your guts fell out?” 

It got the proper reaction out of her. 

One second she was confused, then scared, and the color of realization and terror painted her like a pale mask. She blinked those lovely, mascara-lined lashes and started to shiver.

“Both,” she whispered, sounding so small it hurt just to listen to her, “... he - he’d do both.”

“Yeah, he fuckin’ would,” Lucas seethed, using the edge of the knife to push her head back against the car seat as he started to fumble at his belt. He should have just taken it off before intercepting her on the highway but fuck, it didn't take long to get the metal latch undone or the button open, and the blood building in his cock took care of the worn zipper. 

Lucas braced his feet in the sodden grass outside the passenger car door and watched the zipper unteeth. His cock spilled out inside his boxers, and with one tug his fat bare dick was hanging free in the darkness, catching light off the dash and the moon and her sudden dark gaze. 

Sally stared, looking at his cock like it was the first time she’d ever seen it, and then aimed those eyes up at him with a quiver of her mouth.

“What-what are you doing? - Lucas, he’s gonna be… he’s gonna be so mad if I’m late.” 

“This is ‘cause ah like you - fucking too smart to be doing this shit every time an asshole looks at you like I’m lookin’ at you. Don’ you feel just ah' wee bit ashamed about sucking that fuckers dick?”

“Yes,” she admitted readily - so quick that Lucas was taken for a run for good three seconds before he stopped stroking his cock with the knife on her throat and just stared at her.

“Whut?”

“I said yes,” she swallowed, wincing as the blade cut through the first layer of dermal skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to show a little cut of white skin just on the lip of the blade.

“Naw - no you… then what the fuck, Sal!?”

“What the fuck what?” She asked, showing her teeth despite the blade on her neck. This… was not going how Lucas thought it would. 

Honestly, he hadn't really thought too much past shoving his dick down her throat, record it and send it to Bobby with Sally locked up tight in the attic so Lucas could make his body count a solid two. He also wanted to blow a load down her throat for once, maybe humiliate her by giving her a little taste of what she ought to be feeling every time she got down for scum like Bobby. 

“Why then?” He asked, shoving his head into the car to glower in her face. 

She clammed up for a second, blushing like he’d never seen her do before. So many times Lucas had watched her smile before unbuttoning his jeans. Never once had she blushed before or after blowing him all for stuff most people would get a thank you for and now she was as red as a virgin.

Sally looked at him, looking ashamed and spooked and maybe a bit of somethin’ else that was enough to make his balls pull tight against his body. 

“... I’m not sure what pedestal you’ve put me on Lucas, but I don’t-” the knife went deeper, and she paused, eyes wild. 

Lucas grumbled and jerked it back, just a little until she cleared her throat and threaded her fingers together.

“I don’t know how to get out of this mess - the more he fucks me over and slaps me around… the weaker I get,” she admitted it all like someone would admit what kinda breakfast they preferred, she even smiled a little at the end. If Lucas had a heart, she would have fuckin broken it. 

Sally licked the corner of her lips, looking down at his cock pointing out the slip of his boxers and sighed, “Bobby’s the biggest asshole I’ve ever met and sucking you off behind his back has been the best part of the past year...”

It takes a moment for Lucas to realize what the fuck is going on. His mind is chugging a bit slow after his loose plans were left to flounder at the waist side, but now - oh, yeah… no, he gets it… retaliation. 

“Well fuck me, this is what ‘m takin’ about,” he grinned, leaned in and shoved that knife hard enough into her neck that she lit up, eyebrows raised up high and orbs glowing against the dash lights. Lucas licked his teeth, put a knee on the car seat and fisted his cock with a tight squeeze and stroke.

“Do you wanna see Bobby with bloody gums? - how about his brains on the floor while I let you suck my cock?! If you need a little help givin’ ol’ Bobby what he deserves, then I’m right there with ya.”

“You’d… kill him?” Sally looks horrified, but there’s that little glimmer in her eyes that Lucas sees in his own all the damn time. She wanted to kill the asshole as much as Lucas does. 

“Oh, yeah, baby. Kill ‘im. Hook his feet to the back of mah truck and drive him down the highway goin’ one-ten. All ya had to do was say so.”

The way her chest rose and fell, all full of the same eager murder-lust that ran through his veins like tar heroin on a junkie's Friday night, had gotten his cock hard enough to beat Bobby’s brains in with. 

Lucas gives it a long pull and cuts his teeth on her nose in his rattled high, “I got eight inches of fat dick here, and all you gotta do is open wide. Lil’ jumpstart before we start hackin’ and wackin’.”

Sally opened her mouth to say something, probably something nasty from the way her lips were curled but Lucas just grabbed her neck, thumb on her artery - knife on her trachea - and drew her gasping mouth to the swaying cock beating with blood, ready and waiting for that smooth mouth of hers to gobble it up.

“Hah-” he gasped when she cleared the last inch of distance on her own, parting her lips with the most disturbing, perverted fucking sound he’d ever heard inside or outside a porno. 

Lips peeled back, teeth away and tongue hot, she let Lucas thrust his cock past her uvula and straight down her throat.

“Yeah, baby!” Lucas hollered, “Wooo'heh! - yes, ma’am.” 

She sucked hard, slurped loudly, and Lucas shuddered. He growled, teeth clenched tight and let the knife press over the bulge of her artery so he could grip the car door as she sucked him off on the side of the road, leaning just outside her car door.

Better, hotter… mouth tighter than it’d ever been. 

Lucas let the edge of the pocket knife press deeper, feeling her throat work around the swollen head of his cock. That little nugget of flesh at the back of her throat rested like a bump on the top of his length. Blood pooled around the blade - jus’ a little tiny teardrop of red as her face started to turn purple. 

Just as the muscles in her throat began to spasm, Lucas jerked his hips backs, marveling at all the thick strings of spit coating his cock like wet spider webs.

Tears filled her eyes, but she swallowed, gasping through threads of saliva and gave him a weak little smile. Fuck, Lucas ranked his teeth over his upper lip, hissed in glee and dropped the knife. 

On the dashboard, her phone lit up, but Sally was too busy getting another mouthful of fat, ‘white trash’ cock to notice it. 

He grabbed a fistful of her hair, wrapped the long strands around his knuckles and shoved her over the full length until her nose was bumping his stomach. The way her throat gagged around his dick was somethin he was gonna take to his grave as one of his happier moments. Her lips went white, stretched around the girth and - like she loved to do - swallowed around him.

“Gah’dayum,” he panted, barely giving her phone more than a quick glance as her fingers twitched over his stomach. 

When her phone buzzed again, her hands were folded in the slack of his hoodie, knuckles white as she bobbed her head back all on her own, sucking up the mess coating his cock with frenzied sounds that were gonna make his balls explode if they kept up. It was fucking good, though… better than it’d ever been before and most of that was all thanks to Bobby Powell blowing up her phone as his girlfriend sucked Lucas’ dick like it had life’s greatest secrets stuck down the funnel.

“Gonna be ah’ real shame when ol’ Bob asks about this,” he grinned, thumbing the crusty blood on her neck and fisted her hair; fucking her throat as her nails curved and dug into his hipbones. 

He was choking her, sure… so what? She needed to get choked, needed to get throat fucked within an inch of her life. That eager nasty presence behind his temples screamed for him to bruise her throat. Sally was his, and the cock currently starving her of oxygen right now was the only one she’d ever need again. 

“...’m gonna fuck yur dumb brains out - gonna make cum leak outta those ears and tape it all for Bobby to see…”

Her lips wrapped tight, tongue gliding as she sucked until Lucas’ eyes rolled back in his head, “Whatch’a think about that?! Huh? - whatcha think about that, the last thing he sees... is you an’ me?” 

Lucas was babbling, he knew it, but he always did before he nutted and this one was injected with the promise of bloodshed - of lettin’ Sally use him like someone used a gun. He was gonna kill Bobby fer her. Fuck yes, he was...

Streams of tears fell down her cheeks as Lucas pulled back, gave her a spare moment to breathe; shivering, barely hanging onto the ends of his hoodie as her eyes fluttered. Lucas squeezed her hair, felt some of it loosen, and watched with a careful examination as she blinked and swallowed, gasping like someone who just got done getting bullwhipped.

On the dash, her phone vibrated and lit up for the third time. This time, Lucas snarled, tugged her lips back against the dripping head of his dick and groaned as she swallowed him up again; greedily. 

He snatched up her stupid fucking phone, watched Bobby’s call go unanswered as his ‘girlfriend’ slathered Lucas’ dick in fast licks and desperate, sliding sucks. 

“Yur ol’ man’s worried about ya, fuck- watch the teeth!” He growled, tearing her head back off his dick. 

The mascara was running down her face now, making her look like one of them stupid sluts on tv despite being far from it. Even with the way she moaned, flicking her tongue out to get at the red-flushed dick bobbing just beyond her reach, Lucas knew she wasn’t like any of them bitches. In the mornin’ he’d feel bad about being so rough, but right now this was the hottest fucking thing he’d ever done.

With a shitty grin, Lucas loosened his grip, letting her suck his cock back into her mouth and shoved a thumb on her phone, triggering the three voicemails her ‘boyfriend’ left on her phone. 

Lucas gulped, feeling his balls tighten as one of her hands released his hoodie to reach between his legs and cup a palm full of his balls. Lucas had been brutal to her, enjoyed every second of it too, and yet her fingers were gentle as his hips thrust forwards to gag her again.

_‘Hey, baby. Where you at? It’s been… twenty minutes, going on eight-forty now, just making sure you didn’t get stuck in traffic. Call me back. Love you.’_

“So fuckin’ sweet,” Lucas sneered, feeling her palm heft up his sac, squeeze carefully as her throat opened for him, moaning loudly every time Lucas hit the back of her throat. 

He glanced at her phone, just long enough to play the next message and bent his knees to lean back and watch her throat bulge as he fucked down her throat, getting every inch of his cock inside the heat of her body; muscles trembling and gagging around it until she couldn’t take it anymore.

_‘Hey. Call me back as soon as you get this. Traffic is dead on that road. Where are you? You better be on your way over here, or we’re gonna have more problems than the crap you were pulling last night. CALL. ME. BACK.’_

Lucas laughed - loud and high - and ground his dick down her throat until she tapped his stomach. 

He pulled her head back, let his cock bounce wetly against her lips as she panted and hiccuped. Sally’s thumbs rubbed at the bare skin between his hips, catching her breath before Lucas played the next message and yanked her lips along the side of his cock. She laughed, smiled and began sucking patches of spit off his cock; eyes aimed up at him. They were wet, those pretty fuckin’ eyes, all wet and gummy and messed up with her pointless makeup. 

_‘I know what this is! I knew it. You’re in some bar somewhere taking hillbilly dick, aren’t you?! Fucking slut. You stay right there cause I’m on my fucking way. You better pray I kill that shithead before I get to you cause you’re either getting bashed against the tile floor or thrown to the fuckin’ dogs. I’ll watch them fuck you to DEATH!’_

Her lips trembled against his cock, more tears spilling down her cheeks as the voicemail ended only for Bobby’s name to pop back up on the screen, calling again. 

Lucas frowned, jerked her head back and showed her the bright phone with her ‘boyfriends’ handsome, stupid face before throwing it on the road. The expensive thing shattered; glass tinkling on the asphalt and before she could get a word in, Lucas fed her his cock again, planted his feet and fucked her mouth in shallow, quick thrusts until she was grabbing his ass, sucking him dry. 

When he finally came, it was like someone reached in through his belly button and released a fuck ton of dope. He could feel it, all that pent up spunk just emptying out his balls, flooding her mouth until trickles of cum started oozing out the side of her lips.

“Hey!” Lucas snarled, fisting his twitching cock as another squirt hit the front of her teeth. 

He jerked her head back, tipping her mouth open until the pool of cum slopped behind her teeth, settling at the back of her closed off throat. 

“Swallow it all, like ah' good girl,” he told her, stroking his cock one more time until that last little drop of honey slid past her bottom lip into the mess brimming around her lips, ”Fuuuck… I know you can ‘cause I saw you with your ‘boyfriend’ last week. Ya know I did - didn’t you?”

She blinked, a dingy tear slipping off her damp cheek and closed her mouth, giving her throat a painful chug. It took three solid swallows before Lucas had his thumb hooked into the edge of her mouth, staring at an empty raw throat and the biggest green eyes he’d ever seen on anyone. 

She didn’t belong to that piece of shit boyfriend of hers. As much as Lucas wanted her to be, she didn’t even belong to him neither… but he grinned and patted her cheek like she did and shoved her back inside the car.

Lucas hooted, stumbling back a couple paces before yipping as the fumes of his orgasm made his brain fuzzy for a good tick. 

Sally was palming excess spit and maybe a little bit of jizz off her mouth and chin. He gave her hip a couple weak kicks until she whimpered and huddled inside the passenger seat, making room for Lucas to slide in and shove her keys in the ignition.

His dick was still hanging outside his pants, softening over the zipper teeth as the car started up. 

Lucas threw her a dazed smile, watching the way she cradled her throat, looking at his crotch and then her bare knees. 

The girl was thinkin’ shit through. She always knew what to do, except when it came to guys. Real fuckin shame for a girl as amazing as her to be so retarded when it came to shit like that, but she was sitting there, using her noggin and tasting Lucas’ cum inside her cheeks and eventually… yeah, he saw her smirk behind the curtain of pale hair.

Either she was planning on how best to dispose of two male bodies… or tonight was gonna be the best night of his life. 

Sally rolled her head back against the passenger seat, grinned between the tear tracks and told him, in a hoarse voice, “Coyote Ugly, that shabby bar down by the swamp. He’s gonna be there waitin’.”

Lucas felt his lips stretch like a fuckin’ monster, but Sally returned the look with shiny eyes and swollen lips that made Lucas wanna kiss her - so he did. They were about to commit some bloodshed together and well, Bobby was about to get a good lesson in how this game really worked. No one fucked with, Sally.

Lucas was right too, he thought, with his tongue skimming the roof of her mouth - his cum tasted dayum good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Been awhile since I've written some fucked up Lucas. If you have the time, please let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Thank you to Darth Fucamus for looking over this for me. <3


End file.
